Altered
by Bekah See
Summary: Sam and Teal'c are captured by an insane goa'uld queen who alters Sam's body in a fundamental way. Now they must find a way to undo the damage and get home, all with the "help" of an ally they're not sure they can trust. Post Unending
1. Chapter 1

_New fic! Yay! I love writing this one. It's so fun to try to get into Teal'c's head! This is set after Unending, but before S4 of Atlantis, so Sam has her promotion, but hasn't gone over yet. Slight warning. There was some implied shippiness between these two in Unending, so I can't promise it won't come out a little, but mostly from Teal'c, since Sam doesn't remember anything._

_**And a HUGE Thank You to my wonderfully awesome betas, Roonie, Skydiver and Tracy without whom this story would not be half of what it is.**_

Altered  
by Bekah See

Colonel Samantha Carter groaned aloud as consciousness forced itself upon her. She didn't want to wake up. She hurt too much for that. But there was no denying her body's decision to revive, so she finally stopped fighting and opened her eyes.

_Okay, this is different,_ she thought. She was standing upright and looking down at a polished black marble floor. Which meant something was holding her up. Which meant she was restrained, which meant she had been captured. Again.

Sam raised her head and took in the tacky gold filigree on the walls around her. So it was a goa'uld who had gotten her this time. Funny. She had thought she was done being captured by snake heads.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c's voice penetrated the fog in her brain and she turned her head, wincing as the muscles in her neck protested the abuse.

"Teal'c." She licked her lips. "Where are we?"

Teal'c straightened and looked around the long narrow chamber. "We were taken prisoner by the jaffa that ambushed us on PX7-498. I believe we are being held deep underground, but I do not know what planet we are on."

"Ah." Sam looked him over, trying to see if he had sustained any injuries. He was standing with his back to a post, his arms secured behind him over a shoulder height crossbeam that sat on top of the vertical one. He looked as unflappable as always, though Sam could see some lines of strain around his eyes. She glanced behind her and saw that she was similarly restrained, but her shoulders were screaming from holding her weight while unconscious. She stood upright, noting the trembling in her knees, and took a deep breath as her shoulders relaxed.

"Are the others here?" she asked, automatically glancing around the room for the nearest entrances. She saw none.

"I have seen no sign of Colonel Mitchell or Vala MalDoran. They may have escaped capture."

"Or they were taken and are being held somewhere else. At least we know Daniel's safe."

"Indeed. His trip to Egypt was most fortuitous."

Sam stretched her neck, rolling it over her shoulders and easing the cramping that had begun to set in.. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours. I was beginning to worry."

"Worry? Why? You know how zats affect me."

"I do. However, you were shot twice today, though the attacks were hours apart. And you are not as young as you used to be."

She glared at him. "Thanks a lot Teal'c. Like you're one to talk! How long were you on that ship?"

Teal'c's slight smile faded and he looked away. "Fifty very long years."

Sam caught the change in his mood and blanched. "Oh god, Teal'c, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of it. I was just making a joke. A bad one."

He turned back to her. "There is nothing to apologize for, Colonel Carter. What happened, happened. Nothing can change that now."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, Sam silently berating herself for her callous remark. Her head was clearing rapidly and she was able to take in more of their surroundings. She and Teal'c were staked in the center of a long rectangular room, surrounded by garish gold goa'uld writing on the walls and ceiling. An ornate bench fashioned in the shallow U-shape that the goa'uld seemed to favor, sat on a dais at the front of the room, its surface shining silver in the flickering torchlight . Sam guessed it to be carved from platinum or some other precious mineral. It looked as if the owner had tried to soften the hard surface by throwing a riot of silks and furs in every color and pattern imaginable over the surface. On the right side, shimmering blue silk was draped over some kind of garishly bold orange drape, both atop a huge fur of some kind of black and red stripe. On the left, a wild pattern of purple and yellow clashed with a big white paisley embroidered on the ugliest shade of green she had ever set eyes on. The ensemble as a whole set Sam's eyes to watering and her head to pounding even more than it already had been. Tall white lights sat on either side of the throne and Sam assumed they were supposed to throw a soft glow over the chamber, but the effect was obliterated by the weak flickers the lamps were throwing out. Most of the chamber's lighting came from the various small flames set into torches on the walls and pedestals around the room.

Sam lifted her head and looked around, twisting as far as her sore neck would allow. Most of the narrow room was shrouded in shadow, but she could make out tattered black draperies hanging at intervals from the high ceiling. She suspected this chamber had once been grand and glittering, but now it just looked rundown and dingy. She frowned. No self-respecting goa'uld would allow itself to live in such squalor. Her assessment of their situation went down a couple of notches.

"Teal'c," she said, looking at the prominent symbol etched into the wall behind the throne. "Do you have any idea who took us and why?" The mark was very similar to the one adorning the big jaffa's forehead, but without the circles surrounding the snake figure.

Teal'c looked troubled. "I have not seen her as of yet, but there is a strong possibility that we have been captured by a former mate of Apophis: a goa'uld called Kor'ana."

"A former mate? As in a queen?" He nodded. "I thought most the queens were gone."

"As did I. This is most disturbing."

"When were they together? Do you know anything about her?"

"Only what is told in legends," he replied. "Kor'ana became queen to Apophis shortly after he left earth, and for many years they ruled side by side over hundreds of worlds and millions of slaves and Jaffa. After several thousand years, however, he set her aside.

"Why?"

"It is said he no longer wanted her as his queen because she was becoming unstable, and was passing the trait to her offspring."

"An unstable goa'uld. Imagine that," Sam said sardonically.

"Indeed. However, Kor'ana never realized that Apophis had broken ties with her. He gave her a system of her own to rule, and for many centuries, she was content. Apophis sent supply ships filled with gifts and slaves to keep her so, and the worlds she ruled provided for the rest of her needs."

"Why was Apophis pandering to her? Why not just get rid of her?"

"Kor'ana had many supporters among the lesser goa'ulds, and one of the most extensive spy rings of all the system lords. Messengers reported only to her, and were very loyal. Apophis wanted the network for himself, and so had to appear to keep Kor'ana in his good graces."

"Okay," Sam said, pulling on her bonds to test their strength. They tightened around her wrists as she struggled, and she quickly gave up to avoid cutting off her circulation. "But Apophis has been dead for years. Why is she still here?"

"It is possible that she does not yet know of Apophis' death. None of the other system lords ever spoke to Kor'ana, nor did they know where she was."

"But if her surveillance ring is as extensive as you say, then there is no way she could not know."

Teal'c nodded slowly. "This is true, however, before I left Apophis' service, I heard certain underling goa'uld speaking of infiltrating the network. Apophis had been feeding Kor'ana false information for decades, and the ring was then nearly under his total control. There was talk that he was abandoning her to her fate. At the time I was unsure who they were talking about, but now, being here and seeing her symbol on the walls, I am positive it was her."

"Great. So either we're here because Kor'ana thinks Apophis is still alive and wants to feed us to him, or because she knows he's dead and wants revenge."

The sound of the door opening several yards behind them stopped their conversation. Sam and Teal'c both twisted, trying to see who was coming in, but neither could move enough to get even a glimpse. Several sets of footsteps echoed through the chamber, walking toward them, and eventually several burly jaffa came into view, staff weapons at the ready. They were followed by a tall wiry woman whose face displayed the cold arrogance Sam had come to associate with all goa'uld, though her movements were jerky and stilted. As she moved closer, however, and her jaffa spread out and revealed her completely, Sam blinked in surprise. Dressed scantily in a garment of sparkling colored disks, the woman glittered in the torchlight like a shattered prism. Gold and silver rings shone from every finger, and a garishly ugly gold tiara sat atop her mass of stringy brown hair. A hand device that seemed to have been painted bright purple completed the lurid ensemble. The goa'uld was barefoot, and her fingernails and toenails were painted green, making her middle age appearance seem that much more ridiculous.

"Well well, look what my little net has brought in. The shol'va, Teal'c. Your reputation is legendary." Kor'ana swayed up to him, her hips moving far more than was needed for her stride. Her voice was human normal and smooth as oil. Raising a long curled fingernail, she caressed Teal'c's jaw line and smiled as he clenched his teeth. Then, abruptly, she pulled her hand back and slapped him, hard, across the face. One of the golden rings on her fingers cut his skin and blood began to trickle down his cheek. Teal'c said nothing, but looked over her head and at the wall beyond, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing she had hurt him. Kor'ana pouted for a moment, her mouth twisting almost comically, then she shrugged and turned her attention to Sam. "And his little friend Samantha Carter, how wonderful to finally meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," Sam said, forcing herself not to gag on the foul aroma emanating from the woman's mouth. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh, I want much from you, my dear," Kor'ana purred, running her fingers through Sam's hair and over her face as if she were a pet. "You and your jaffa friend shall provide me no end of amusement for as long as I choose to keep you here. And oh, what fun we shall have!" She chuckled deep in her throat as one claw like fingernail stopped on Carter's cheek and scraped a bloody line identical to the one she had inflicted on Teal'c. Sam ground her teeth, fire burning through her face, but she did not drop her gaze as Kor'ana continued. "Eventually, once I am finished amusing myself, I will turn you over to my mate, and he will complete your deaths."

Kor'ana had watched Teal'c as she taunted Carter, noting how his jaw clenched as he strained at his bonds. His reaction seemed to amuse her. Icy blue eyes flashed white and she smiled evilly as she leaned closer to Sam, who moved back as far as her restraints would allow. "We must be careful, however, as I don't have access to a functioning sarcophagus at the moment, and it simply wouldn't do for you to die before my beloved comes for you." Abruptly she straightened and clapped her hands like a child about to open a new toy. "But we have time, never fear. Apophis is not due to return for several weeks." She turned away with a smirk and ascended the steps to her throne which gleamed chaotically in the light. She touched a button on the arm of the chair, and the torches dimmed to nothing, leaving only the soft white pillar lights sputtering behind her. Suddenly silhouetted, she raised an imperious arm. "Cali, come here."

Sam looked around at Teal'c, and mouthed, "Cali?"

Teal'c nodded at a knot of five jaffa clustered near the door. Sam looked and saw a child, no more than nine or ten years old peering at her through the press of armored torsos. The girl was stunningly beautiful, with long, straight raven black hair and huge green eyes that were wide with curiosity as she studied the strangers. Her carriage was confident, but not arrogant like Kor'ana, and her expression as she studied the prisoners was almost gentle. The child looked up as the queen spoke her name and walked forward to sit on the black marble steps at her feet.

"Now, my child," Kor'ana said, obviously relishing what was coming. "You will watch and see how it is done."

"Yes, mother." Cali pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her green eyes stared dutifully at the prisoners. "I am sure it will be instructive."

Sam stared, sickened at the high pitched dual voice coming from Cali's mouth. How old was the poor girl who hosted the monster within her? Did she know what was going on? Did this goa'uld enjoy hurting her as so many of the parasites seemed to enjoy harming their hosts? Sam ground her teeth in frustration. There was nothing they could do at the moment, but she promised herself she would help this child if she could.

Kor'ana spoke again, her voice low and seductive. "Kadan, you may begin. Start with the woman. Teal'c obviously cares for her and it will be entertaining to watch his reaction as she is beaten." An overly large jaffa broke from the rest, and the gold of his tattoo caught the torchlight as he approached the steps and knelt at the base. Kor'ana's first prime, then. After a brief moment, he rose and approached Carter, a sneer twisting his broad face.

Sam glanced over at Teal'c and an unspoken communication flashed between them: _any response will cause more pain, so keep still no matter what_.

She turned back to the dais and saw Cali studying her closely, eyes narrowed in puzzlement. She had obviously caught the exchange and was wondering what had been communicated, but she said nothing, leaving Sam to wonder what her game was.

But all concern over the girl vanished as Kadan landed his first blow, a hard roundhouse punch to her cheek that jerked her head hard to the right. Pain spidered over her shoulder and neck and arced through her face as muscles tore and bone splintered. The ferocity of the strike stunned her. It had been a long time since she'd been hit that hard. She spit out blood and tried to keep her head still, but she knew this was just the beginning. Kadan alternated between blows to her face and body with jolts from a pain stick he'd had in his belt. Sam set herself to bear down and push away the pain, but her resolve to not cry out was weakening. She could not help it when the pain stick was used, but she could keep herself from making any more noise than she had to. When Kadan circled around behind her and drove a hard fist into her kidney, however, she buckled, and her relative silence was broken with a wrenching cry. Gasping, she tried to stand, to take her weight off her shoulders but deep resonating agony was coursing through her and she could not. She groaned aloud, not realizing she'd done it, and registered blearily that Teal'c was beginning to struggle. She let her head hang, but shook it slowly and carefully, hoping her friend would understand and be still. He seemed to get the message for which Sam was grateful, even as Kadan hit her directly in the middle of her spine with the pain stick, ripping a scream from her throat. The less he reacted, the shorter this would be.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kor'ana held up a hand. "Enough. We don't want her unconscious, after all. She needs to witness the punishment of the shol'va, and for that, she must be fully aware."

Sam hung in her restraints, watching blearily as blood dripped from what felt like a thousand streaks of fire that crisscrossed her face, neck and shoulders. Her ribs caught harshly against her chest every time she breathed and her stomach and kidneys throbbed from the pummeling of Kadan's mailed fists. Her eyes were swelling rapidly until she could barely see through the gloom of the room. She raised her head briefly and looked at Cali, still sitting on the dais at her mother's feet, and even through the haze of pain, Sam stared. Were those _tears_ glinting on the girl's cheeks? She squinted, trying to make out the face more clearly, but lightening flashed across her neck and she dropped her head again, trying not to pant for the pain.

She heard, but did not see, Teal'c grunt as Kadan started in on him. She did not look as Kadan jammed the pain stick into Teal'c's body or when she heard bone crack under a particularly vicious blow. Instead she kept her eyes on the floor where her enemies could not see her agony. Or her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam woke to the whoosh of the door opening and carefully raised her eyes, afraid Kor'ana had returned to order more beatings. Pain pounded through her head and shoulders, thudding in time with the shadows dancing on the walls from the relit torches, and she could see blood pooled on the floor at her feet. It glistened darkly against the black marble, and she idly wondered how much she had lost.

Teal'c stirred to her right, and she glanced over. He was also covered in blood and his face was swollen in several different places. She suspected she looked worse, since her skin was not dark enough to hide bruising.

Soft footsteps stopped somewhere to their right and their right, and they could see movement in the drapery closest to them. Then a pair of bright green eyes peered around the fabric and looked at them for a moment before pulling back and out of sight. A moment later, Cali walked quickly toward them, one hand behind her back, her eyes on Teal'c and Sam. She stopped several paces away and looked them over, concern and sorrow radiating from her small body.

Sam looked a question at Teal'c, but he minutely shook his head, indicating he didn't have any more idea than she did what was going on. "Cali?" she ventured carefully.

Green eyes bored into hers. "I am Sepha, host to Cali." The girl stopped, hesitation evident in her face and voice, which was high pitched and girlish, showing no trace of the goa'uld duality. Which, of course, meant nothing. Sepha went on, "I wish to help you. Will you allow it?"

Teal'c's eyebrows rose and Sam's jaw dropped, or started to. She closed it quickly when pain flashed through her temples. "Um," she said carefully, "you're host to Cali?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Will you let me help you?"

Sam and Teal'c glanced at each other and nodded. Sepha smiled a little, evidently relieved at their acquiescence. She moved swiftly to Teal'c, who was closer, and pulled her hand from behind her back. Sam sucked in a breath when she saw a healing device strapped to the child's wrist, then coughed as her ribs caught.

Sepha glanced at her, then looked back to Teal'c and raised the device. Warm white light began to emanate from it, but Teal'c quickly shook his head, and the light vanished. "What is it? Don't you wish to be healed?" Sepha asked, perplexed.

"Please," the jaffa said hoarsely. Obviously he was hurting as much as Sam was. "I wish for you to heal my friend first."

Sepha looked over at Sam, who protested. "C'mon Teal'c, you're hurt as bad as I am. Just let her do it."

But Teal'c ignored her and continued to gaze at the child, who stared at him for a moment before nodding and lowering her hand. Sam opened her mouth to protest again, then closed it, knowing that arguing would not change the stubborn jaffa's mind, and would only waste precious time that the girl may not have.

Sepha moved over in front of Sam, lifted the device to eye level, and closed her eyes. The red disk lit up, and tension flowed from Carter's body as the pounding in her head began to subside. Cali slowly moved the healing beam over the lacerations and bruising that covered much of Sam's face, and the colonel twitched when her skin began to itch slightly. The light moved from Carter's face to her neck and shoulders, and her muscles, which were screaming from being pulled for so long, began to settle and relax. Sam started to sigh in relief, then stopped and grunted when her ribs made themselves known. Sepha noted her wince and the light moved further down. Bolder now, the child stepped closer and used one hand to lift Sam's shirt so that the device's healing properties could work directly on her skin. Carter twitched as she felt cracked bone repair itself in seconds, and, when it was done, she stood straighter, thankful for the lack of pain.

Finally the light turned off, and Sam looked down at herself. She was completely healed, save a very light residual ache that she knew would go away with rest. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Sepha studied her for a moment, looking for any injury she may have missed, then nodded her satisfaction and stepped over to Teal'c. Sam watched as the jaffa's cuts and bruises began to heal and melt away, amazed at the stamina of the girl. When the light finally shut off again, Sepha stumbled, her face glazed with sweat.

"I must rest," the girl said. "You will be safe for a little while until my mother returns."

"Your mother?" Sam looked at Teal'c in alarm. His dark eyes reflected her concern.

"Sepha," he said gently. "Kor'ana is your mother?"

"She is Cali's mother."

"Did she tell you to come to us? To heal us?" His deep voice was concerned and Sam could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. In lieu of not having a sarcophagus, a healing device was the next best way of keeping them healthy to maximize their torture time. She had just begun to berate herself for being so stupid when Sepha stopped her with a shake of her head.

"No. She does not know I am here. No one knows." And she smiled a secretive little girl smile that almost broke Sam's heart.

"But you're the only other one in this place who can use a healing device. Won't she be angry with you for helping us?

More head shaking, and a huge jaw cracking yawn. "No. She saw what Kadan did to you and was happy with his work." The child grimaced. "She even praised him for being so thorough without killing you." The girl stretched like a cat before continuing. "But the queen will not return for many hours, and by the time she does, she will have either forgotten the beating, or will puzzle over your health and say nothing. She knows her mind is weakening and does not wish to show that weakness to her jaffa. Kadan and the others have learned the hard way not to react to her lapses in memory, so they will not say anything either." She turned toward the door. "Now, I must rest. Cali is to accompany her to see you again this evening. Food and water will be brought to you soon." And without another word, Sepha walked steadily to the door and out of the room.

"Teal'c," Sam said. "Isn't she a little young to be a goa'uld?"

"She is young," he answered, still staring at the door where Sepha had disappeared. "But no, humans can be blended at almost any age past infancy. However, I do not understand why a goa'uld, even one in a child's body, would choose to help us. And why allow the host perform the task?"

"Is it possible she is Tok'ra?"

"I do not believe so. I have never heard of any goa'uld offspring who was not as evil as its ancestors." But he looked pensive, and Sam resolved to bring it up again later.

The door opened admitting three sets of footfalls, which resolved themselves into a trio of jaffa, all of whom looked hard at the captives upon entering, obviously noticing their lack of injury. Then all three seemed to give a mental shrug and dropped their eyes to the floor. One used a remote control device to lower the posts holding Sam and Teal'c into the ground and loosen the chains binding their arms over the top of the crossbeam.. The prisoners sat down gratefully and rubbed sore shoulders as the other two guards slid bowls of water and food over to them before leaving.

Sam and Teal'c ate as much of the thin gruel as they could stomach, relishing the break from constantly standing. After a few minutes, the same guards came back in. "Slide the bowls this way," one of them intoned in a bored voice.

Teal'c studied the men standing before them, and Sam recognized the gleam of opportunity in her friend's eyes.

"Brothers," Teal'c said softly. Hard eyes flickered toward him for a moment, then went back to their work. Sam knew he didn't have much time, but that he would make the most of it.

"Brothers, listen to me. You have a choice to make. A choice that you and only you can decide for yourselves. For the last ten years I and others like me have struggled to free the Jaffa from their enslavement under the Goa'uld. Now, after many battles and victories, we are successful." One of the guards glanced at him and hesitated in clearing the bowls. The other two simply ignored him. "Listen to me!" Teal'c continued, his voice stronger now. "No longer must you bow down and subjugate yourself to the these parasites, for that is what they are. They need the jaffa to survive, and without us, they are nothing! You can be free! You and all your brothers can live your lives free from the tyranny of the goa'uld!"

The same guard continued to study Teal'c, and the other two flicked quick glances between the captive and their teammate. One of them barked a command to the others and they finished their work and left, but not before using the remote to pull the prisoners back to a standing position.

* * *

Several hours later, Sam was shifting from foot to foot, trying to ease the ache in her legs from being left in one position for so long. As much as she hated to admit it, Teal'c was right, she wasn't as young as she used to be, and her body wasn't taking abuse as well as it used to. Though the sheer _amount_ of abuse it had taken over the years might have had something to do with it, the fact remained that eventually, she was going to have to retire from field work, maybe have her own command or something. The thought made her smile, though she doubted the SGC was going to let her off the hook anytime soon.

She glanced over at Teal'c and, seeing he was in a state of light meditation, felt a flash of envy for his ability. She'd been meaning to get him to show her how to do that for years, but had never gotten around to it. Maybe once they got out of this and back home she'd schedule some lessons with him. Meditating would certainly pass the time while they were waiting around to "meet their doom".

The door opened and Teal'c's head came up, meeting her eyes for a moment. A flash of something she couldn't place crossed his expression, and then he looked away, toward the group of people entering the room.

Five jaffa came in first, followed by Kor'ana and a contingent of several more guards. Sam caught a glimpse of Cali/Sepha inside the press of bodies, but then quickly averted her gaze. She didn't want Kor'ana thinking she was interested in the girl.

"So, my friends, here we are again, yes?" Kor'ana swept around them, once again trailing her fingers over their skin. "And you've eaten your fill? You're comfortable?"

She stopped, looking at them as if awaiting an answer, but none was given. It didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. "Good! Now we can get started." The queen frowned briefly as if something about her own statement puzzled her, but then her expression cleared. Sam saw Teal'c's brow quirk. Kor'ana didn't seem remember the torture session, but Carter wasn't sure if that was to their advantage or not.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Teal'c asked, trying to stall what would probably be more unpleasantness.

Kor'ana spun around happily, a purple cape lined with gold gracing her bony shoulders. "Actually, I plan to do nothing."

Sam cocked her head, surprised. "Nothing?"

"That's right my dear. Well, almost nothing." She turned to Teal'c and stepped close, running her hands down his chest and stomach, and lifted his shirt to reveal his symbiote pouch. She frowned and fingered the X in his skin. "Well well, what is this?" Plunging her hand into his partially closed pouch, she rummaged around for a moment, ignoring his grunts of pain. Sam swallowed hard as sweat broke out on Teal'c's forehead and his knees buckled.

Kor'ana pulled her hand from within him and held it out to the side where a guard stepped up to clean it on a towel. "How do you survive without the child of your god, Teal'c?"

Teal'c said nothing, but simply stared at the ground, panting, trying to catch his breath. Kor'ana waited for a moment, then shrugged and stepped over to Carter. She lifted her hand and pain immediately filled Sam's head, burning searing pain invading her mind, wiping away every thought.

"Stop!" Teal'c cried, "I will tell you!"

Kor'ana shut down the hand device and looked at him, ignoring Sam, who slumped in relief. "Of course you will."

"We have developed a drug, called Tretonin, that allows us to live independent of the goa'uld."

"I see," she murmured looking at him with interest. "And how often must you take this drug?"

"Three times a day," Teal'c lied.

"And if you do not?"

"Then I weaken, and eventually die."

Kor'ana's face twisted into a smile and she turned to the jaffa standing nearest to her. "Go fetch the things we found with them when they were captured. Burn everything you see." The jaffa sketched a quick bow and left the room at a run. Unseen behind Kor'ana's skirts, Sam watched blearily as Cali/Sepha followed him out.

* * *

Teal'c raised his eyes to the goa'uld pacing between himself and Colonel Carter, and took deep breaths to banish the pain still emanating from his middle. His pouch had not been used in many years, and her abrupt invasion of the cavity had left him with a deep ache that would not abate.

Kor'ana walked back a few paces and stopped directly in front of Carter. "So, Samantha Carter, you are really the only one I need to deal with, since Teal'c was so kind to abandon his prim'tah."

Sam looked at the queen in mild puzzlement, but abruptly, Teal'c knew what was coming. With mounting horror, he watched as Kor'ana's hand went to her side and tripped a hidden catch within her costume. The majority of the garment fell away, dropping to the floor with a shiver of metal and leaving a simple linen halter and skirt, held together by a glowing orb in the center of her stomach.

Teal'c forced himself to stay silent, but glanced over at the colonel, who had looked the queen's new garb over and apparently dismissed it. She saw the orb, but didn't recognize the danger. Teal'c did though, and he fought with himself to stay calm, to not give away his fear.

Despite his attempt at control, Carter must have read his body language, for he saw her face pale slightly. She knew that whatever was coming was enough to get her friend riled up, and so it couldn't be good. Then she licked her lips and squared her shoulders, looking the goa'uld right in the eye. "Are you going to dance for me?" she quipped.

Kor'ana, obviously not getting the reference, tilted her head. "No, my dear. But I promise you will not enjoy this." She sauntered up to Carter and used one razor sharp fingernail to slice her shirt directly down the center. Teal'c could see a shallow cut along his friend's torso where the nail had penetrated her skin. Sam stood stock still, her jaw working and her blue eyes blazing. But her chin was held high, and he knew she would be strong. Kor'ana pulled aside the thin material of Sam's shirt and Teal'c averted his eyes, not wanting to shame his friend by staring. He glanced at the jaffa, but none of them were looking either, seeming to be bored by the whole ritual.

Out of the corner of his eye, Teal'c saw Kor'ana close the distance between herself and Carter, and press the circle in her garment to Sam's bare skin. The contact was electric and Sam threw her head back and screamed. The sound combined with Kor'ana's maniacal laughter broke Teal'c's forced passivity and he went berserk, pulling on his chains until his arms were matted with blood, and still he struggled, straining, trying to pull the stake from the floor. But it held fast, and finally, Sam's scream died away, and he was forced to simply watch as she slumped. Kor'ana, her face covered in a smug smile, stepped away from her and looked at Teal'c, who was staring at Carter's stomach. A raw red X shone out on her pale skin, dripping small drops of blood onto her belt. She hung on her arms, unable to stand, and panted for breath. Teal'c didn't think she yet knew what had happened, but soon she would, and he could just imagine her reaction.

"Well," Kor'ana said, holding out her arms so her jaffa could drape her discarded garment over her shoulders. "My work here is done, for now."

Teal'c wanted to demand the goa'uld give Sam a symbiote. He knew she was now as vulnerable as he, perhaps even more so since she was weakened by the conversion. But he did not. He simply glared at his captor, wishing with every fiber of his being that he was free and had a pain stick in his hand. Kor'ana saw the look on his face and chuckled, then snapped her fingers and swept out the door.

Teal'c looked back at Carter, whose breathing had slowed. She was looking around dazedly. "Teal'c." She licked her lips, obviously dry from screaming. "What happened?"

The jaffa swallowed hard, but couldn't force himself to speak. He nodded toward her waist, pointing with his eyes until her gaze dropped and she looked down at herself. Her knees buckled again. "Oh my god, Teal'c what did she do to me?"

"Samantha," he whispered harshly. "Do you remember when Hathor took control of the SGC?" She just stared at him, terror in her eyes, not comprehending what he was saying. "Think, Samantha. Do you remember Hathor?"

Sam finally blinked, then nodded, though her mind was still not completely engaging. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember what she did to O'Neill? How he was injured? And how we got him into a sarcophagus to be made whole once again?"

Carter swallowed, and he could tell she was trying to follow him. Her mouth formed words, but he could not hear them. She tried again, stumbling over her thoughts. "Yeah, but we had a sarcophagus. She said no sarcophagus. We have none—no—sarcophagus!"

"No, Colonel Carter, she spoke of not having a _working_ sarcophagus. Which means there may be one here. We must find it and fix it so that you can be made well again."

Her teeth were chattering now, and Teal'c could see sweat breaking out on her pale face. She was going into shock. "Y-you want me to f-fix a sarcophagus?" Sam said brokenly, her brain kicking into overdrive as she tried to absorb everything that had happened. "Teal'c, I c-can't! We've n-never been able to f-figure out how they w-worked! H-how can I f-fix one if I don't know h-how it w-works?"

Teal'c kept silent, not having an answer. He fought to get to her, but once again, his restraints proved to be too strong. "Samantha," he said quietly. Her pain tore at his heart, but there was nothing he could do. The big tri-paneled door opened behind them again and his head snapped around, but his furious outburst died on his lips when he heard soft slippered feet running toward them. Sepha stopped beside him, looking both frightened and excited at the same time. Her gaze fell on Carter and widened in horror at what had been done to her. Then the green eyes flashed white and her expression settled into one of determination

"Cali, why are you here?" Teal'c asked warily, watching the transfer from host to symbiote.

The goa'uld didn't answer, but held out her arm and pressed a button on a device in her hand. The support post holding Sam off the ground began to slide downward, and she collapsed with it, ending up in a heap on the ground. She had lost consciousness. Her chains loosened and then released, clattering to the floor.

Teal'c stared in amazement, first at Sam, then at Cali, who was repeating the process with his own stake. But before she released him completely, she turned back to the door, and stood there, looking awestruck at what she had done.

"My mother is asleep, and the majority of the guards have gone to their quarters. If you are careful and quiet, you will be able to leave undetected."

"Why are you doing this?" Teal'c asked, still suspicious. "Can you heal her before we go?"

Cali looked at the floor. "No. The healing device is not strong enough to reverse the damage. I am sorry." When she looked up, her eyes flashed and Sepha appeared. Her expression was much older than her years, filled with the knowledge of suffering. "The queen is evil. She hurts people. I don't want her to hurt you too." Then she pressed a final button on her device, releasing Teal'c completely, and disappeared through the door.

Teal'c tore his shirt off his back as he scrambled over to Carter. After covering her with the garment, he gathered her to him and stroked her hair and face. "Colonel Carter," he whispered. She groaned but did not awaken.

"Colonel, you must wake." He patted her cheek lightly and she turned her head away. Encouraged, he stood and hauled her to her feet, holding her close to keep her from falling, and to hold the shirt in place. Again he called to her, "Samantha. We are free. We must go."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her head falling back as she stared drunkenly up at him.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes. We have been freed, and I suggest we make the most of the opportunity."

"Freed? Who freed us?"

"Cali."

"Cali? Why?"

"I do not know. But I suggest we do not linger here."

She nodded and he released her, holding out his shirt and averting his gaze while keeping his hands on her to steady her. "Cover yourself with this."

Sam took the garment and looked down at her tattered clothing and at the newly formed X that covered her belly. Her knees buckled again. Teal'c grabbed her and held on until he was sure she would not fall over, then retrieved the shirt and pulled it over her head. The hemline ran almost to her knees.

"Thank you," she said, still shaky and looking disbelieving at what had been done to her.

"You are welcome." He put gentle hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Colonel Carter, I know you are hurting and afraid, but you must try to not think about your injury for now. We will deal with it in time."

His words seemed to calm her and she nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

* * *

Sam let Teal'c lead the way through the door, noting that he was keeping one hand on her at all times. Looking carefully around him , she saw that there was only one way to go and that was toward the lift at the end of the corridor. As Cali had promised, no one challenged them when they took the lift to the surface and began making their way out of the compound, which Teal'c whispered was actually a small palace. They passed many corridors that were packed full of shadowy objects, seemingly impassible. Teal'c seemed to know where he was going, though, and Sam let him lead her. Her head was spinning and her feet didn't want to cooperate, but she kept going, almost stopping in shock when they passed a long softly lit hallway that seemed to be lined with nothing but suits of armor. She looked at Teal'c, who shook his head and kept going. He didn't know any more than she did.

Once they were outside, Teal'c headed directly for the forest to find a place where they could recover and plan what needed to be done, Sam stumbling along behind him. As they ran, she tried to ignore the continuing burn in her stomach and what it represented, instead concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and not falling on her face. They ran for a long time, the night slipping away in a haze of pain and fear. Images and thoughts flashed through her mind. What would the rest of the team think to have another Jaffa in their ranks? What would Jack think? Would the NID allow her to continue? Raw panic clawed at her throat, and she was able to resist it only by concentrating on her feet. Sam could feel her body beginning to shut down and knew they needed to find a place to rest soon, but in a way she dreaded the end of their frantic run. Once they stopped, she would have to face what had been done to her. So far the physical exertion was the only thing keeping her from dropping to the ground and burying her head in her arms.

Eventually, Teal'c slowed and led her to a small pile of boulders that had fallen into each other, forming a natural shelter. The jaffa turned back and helped her into the small cave, then crawled in after her. There was just enough room for him to stretch out, which meant there was plenty of room for her. She curled up on her side and felt Teal'c lie down behind her and pull her toward himself, pillowing her head on one arm and encircling her with the other. He was so warm against her back, and it felt so good to be relatively safe that she didn't fight it when unconsciousness overtook her, pulling her down into numbing darkness.

* * *

Kadan entered his queen's chambers at her request and lowered himself to one knee. "You summoned me, my queen?"

"Are they away?"

"Yes, my queen. They have left the palace and are heading into the forest."

"You have done well, Kadan. What of my daughter?"

"Princess Cali did exactly what was expected of her."

"Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Flashing white eyes filled her vision, coming nearer and nearer. She tried to move, to cry out, but she was paralyzed, held immobile by some invisible bond. _

"_No," she pleaded, terrified. "No, you can't do this! Please!"_

"_Oh yes, Colonel Carter. I most certainly can," Kor'ana hissed, a malicious smile on her gaunt face. "You will become my newest jaffa, and will be the vessel that bears my daughter, the next queen of the Goa'uld."_

_Sam pulled back, away from the approach of the glowing orb resting on Kor'ana's belly, but the movement gained her no room. The queen closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Sam, pressing the white hot circle against her bare skin._

_Fire arced through Carter's body like lightening, searing every part of her being, traveling through her nerves with mind numbing speed. Then it was gone, replaced by a slow hot burn that trickled through her middle like molten lava. Sam gasped and writhed, trying to pull free, but Kor'ana held her tight and she couldn't move. She could, however, feel something happening. Her intestines were moving, sending bizarre sensations to her brain that barely registered through the agony of her skin being sliced open to allow access to the pouch being created in her abdomen. Another burst of fire and Sam threw her head back and screamed as poison was sent tearing through her veins, destroying white blood cells and burning through lymph nodes. The pain receded just enough that Sam could open her eyes and look at her captor. Kor'ana stood just inches away, smiling at the torment in Sam's eyes, and her eyes flashed white…_

Sam snapped awake, panting with the intensity of remembered pain. She turned her head and rolled to look at Teal'c, still asleep beside her. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. At least one of them had gotten a peaceful rest.

Not wanting to disturb her friend, Carter crawled quietly from the shelter and out into the open. It was light out, but the sun was halfway down the horizon. They had slept for at least twelve hours, probably more.

Looking around carefully, she climbed to her feet and then had to catch herself on a rock to keep from falling. Her legs were shaking so badly she could hardly stand. Quickly, she leaned against the rock and pulled Teal'c's shirt up to looked at the raw red X engraved in her stomach. She fingered it gently, probing for pain, then stopped. If it was infected, there was no way her body would be able to fight it, so there wasn't much point in worrying about it. Not when there were plenty of other problems to deal with.

The thought crossed her mind that acquiring a symbiote or tretonin was the only way she was going to survive this, and though she may now look like one, she sure as hell wasn't a jaffa. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life as an incubator for some overgrown slug with delusions of godhood.

Walking carefully and hanging onto trees and rocks for support, Sam was able to navigate the terrain enough to find a place to relieve herself and to scout the immediate area. There were no signs of pursuit, so she returned to the shelter to rouse Teal'c.

He was awake when she entered, and sitting in his meditative position. She sat and studied him until he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

She briefly considered saying "I'm alright." and leaving it at that, but something told her that she should be honest. That Teal'c would not think less of her for her weakness. That he, in fact, was in the most suitable position to understand.

"Not so hot," she said, grimacing at the bad taste the words left in her mouth. "I'm really weak, and to be honest, I'm not sure how far we're going to be able to get before we're caught."

"Colonel Carter," he said, his voice low with concern. "We must find a symbiote for you, or you will die."

She shook her head. "No, Teal'c. I'm not going to be home for any snake. Forget it."

Teal'c moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "Samantha, you must listen to me. What has been done to you does not change who you are. It is the same as if you were to receive a replacement heart or kidney. The symbiote will sustain you until we can locate and fix the sarcophagus."

Sam stared at the ground, her eyes closed against the onslaught of fear that was suddenly pummeling her. What was she so afraid of? She'd carried a symbiote before, and this was even less invasive than Jolinar had been.

But this was different. She was doing this willingly. Housing a child of her entire race's mortal enemy solely so she could survive. What would her team think? What would _Jack_ think? She shuddered at the thought. She would rather die than face losing them. They were all she had.

"Teal'c, I can't do it. I can't take one of those things inside me. You don't know what you're asking."

"I do know," the jaffa insisted, taking her face gently in his hands. "I know because I have been there. When I lost my symbiote and began taking tretonin, I did not believe I could ever be as strong as I once was."

She smiled a bit at the memory. "I remember the General saying you'd lost your mojo."

"Yes. Though since seeing that film, I am not sure I appreciate the comparison." Sam laughed a little through her tears and Teal'c smiled with her before continuing. "The point is, I came to realize that it was not the symbiote that made me. I was who I was _despite_ the prim'tah, not because of it. And so it is with you. You are still Samantha Carter, warrior of the Tau'ri and a brilliant scientist, even if you carry a symbiote for a time . Nothing can ever change who you are."

Sam stared into Teal'c's eyes. His words made sense, and yet she could not make herself acquiesce. Not yet. "I'll think about it, Teal'c. That's all I can promise for now." He nodded and a thought struck her. "What about you? We need to get you one too since you don't have your tretonin."

Teal'c shook his head. "I do not think I can house a symbiote any longer. It has been many years since I carried one and my pouch has atrophied. I do not believe it will support the larva."

"You have to try, Teal'c. We both need to get out of here. Promise me you'll try."

Teal'c looked at her fondly and then bowed his head. "Very well. I will try. We both will.

They stayed in their little shelter until dusk, resting and making plans, then quietly moved deeper into the forest. Teal'c stayed right behind Sam, watching to make sure she didn't stumble. She was very weak and every so often severe cramping would overtake her and she would double up, clutching her stomach. Teal'c sympathized. He knew the pain of an empty pouch, and knew it would only get worse as time went on. She would soon be forced to choose, which meant he needed to find an enemy jaffa to "donate" a symbiote. But he himself was weakening as well. He had been 24 hours without his tretonin, and his strength was waning.

Teal'c slowed and caught Sam as she buckled, clutching her stomach, her face set against a wave of knifing pain. "It hurts," she ground out.

"I know," he said, wishing he could help. "Come. We must rest."

Still supporting her, Teal'c began to look around for cover so she could lie down. He topped a small rise and looked down to find two jaffa patrolling the area, their staff weapons ready.

Putting a finger to his lips to signal Carter to silence, he gently lowered her to the ground, then crawled to the peak of the incline. Setting himself, he lunged, jumping high and landing hard on both guards at once. They cushioned his fall, and he was up first, kicking one in the stomach and then the face before twisting the staff weapon from his grasp. He then used the butt end of the staff to smash in the helmet of the second jaffa as he attempted to rise. Hastily, he spun the weapon and fired point blank into the chests of the men, careful to avoid their pouches.

Teal'c dropped the staff and dug into both pouches, grimacing with disgust. He grabbed the symbiotes and pulled them free, then held up his grisly prize to get a good look at them in the moonlight. They appeared to be unhurt. He climbed back up the incline and sat heavily next to Sam, who had her eyes closed.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c murmured, keeping the writhing symbiotes out of her line of sight. He didn't want to startle her.

Her eyes opened and she groaned, still holding her belly. "Teal'c? Where'd you go?"

"I have procured our symbiotes."

Sam snapped her head around to look at his hands, then sat up fast and tried to scoot away. "No, Teal'c, I can't. There's no way!"

"You must. There is no other way. Already your condition has progressed to the dangerous stage. The initial creation of the pouch drained much of your body's resources. Without the symbiote, you will continue to weaken, and then you will die."

"How long?" she asked, wide eyes still glued on the snake in Teal'c's hand.

"A day at most. Less if we continue to run."

"Teal'c…" she pleaded, her eyes begging for another option.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Carter," he said, radiating regret. "This is the only way. I will be right here. I will help you."

Finally, she nodded, then raised her shirt and closed her eyes. "Alright. But you're going to have to do it. I don't think I can touch the thing."

"Very well." He scooted up beside her as she rolled to her back, her shirt still held up under her chest.

Without preamble, Teal'c placed one of the symbiotes at the edge of the pouch in Sam's stomach, watching as it immediately slithered inside and the skin closed behind.

Sam started to squirm, her mouth twisting in disgust, then here eyes flew open and she gasped. "Teal'c, it hurts! Is it supposed to hurt?"

The jaffa cursed himself for not warning her. He had forgotten the discomfort that came when a symbiote entered or left the pouch. "The pain is normal. The symbiote connects with the jaffa body using millions of tiny tendrils which they insert into the walls of the pouch. In this way they can perform their function without becoming one as they do with their eventual hosts. At least that is how Dr. Frasier explained it."

Sam ground her teeth, then slowly began to relax as the pain receded. Finally it was gone. "Damn that's disgusting. But at least the cramps are gone." She sat up. "I can't feel it now."

"The larvae tend to stay fairly still, but you will feel it shift from time to time. Soon, however, you will grow used to the movement and will no longer notice it."

Sam grunted. "I don't plan on carrying this thing that long." She jerked her chin at him. "C'mon Teal's, it's your turn."

Teal'c looked distastefully at the second snake still writhing in his hand. "I do not believe this will work."

"Well, you've got to try. If it doesn't, we'll figure something else out."

He nodded and laid down on the ground. Pine needles and stones dug into the bare skin of his back, but he ignored the discomfort. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he drew the symbiote up to his pouch and held it close to the opening. The thing squirmed free and darted for the X, wriggling inside and vanishing.

"Ugh. I will never get used to that," Sam said, looking nauseated.

Teal'c grunted as the old familiar pain spread from his belly. Then grunted again as it continued to flare. In the past, the initial contact was the most painful, but it quickly receded into nothing. He curled around the pouch, his hands coming up to cover it.

"Teal'c, what's wrong?" Sam asked, bending over him.

"The symbiote cannot attach," he gasped, his skin paling to an alarming shade of gray. "It will try to preserve itself the only way it knows how."

"Which is what?" Sam asked, though she thought she knew.

"It will implant itself and I will become its host."

"I thought they couldn't take hosts until they were mature."

"They can, but not in this way. However, that will not stop it from making the attempt, and it will kill me in the process."

"What can I do?"

"Take it out." Teal'c whispered through gritted teeth. "Take it out and grind its head under your heel."

Sam swallowed hard but did as she was told. Plunging her hand into Teal'c's belly, she grasped the writhing parasite by the tail as it tried to bore into the jaffa's body. Quickly she pulled it out and dropped it on the ground, smashing its head beneath her boot heel.

Swallowing bile, she knelt down beside Teal'c and put her hand on his head. "Teal'c, it's okay. It's gone."

The jaffa slowly relaxed from his fetal position and uncurled to lie on his back. Sam looked him over, worried about the grayness of his complexion and the pain in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." His voice was harsh and raspy, still tinged with pain.

"Just hang on. There's got to be a village somewhere around here."

Teal'c reached up and grasped her arm. "I do not believe I can go any further. The symbiote caused damage within the pouch and I have been without tretonin for too long."

"I'll help you, Teal'c. I'm not leaving you here!"

"Even if we managed to get to a village, there is nothing they could do to help me."

"Come on, there's got to be something we can do!" Sam insisted. There had to be a way—there was always a way!

"Perhaps this will help," came a small voice from behind her. Sam whirled and stared as Sepha came walking out of the brush, a small canvas bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sepha! What are you doing here?" the colonel asked, astonished.

The child just shrugged. "I wanted to come with you, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me, so I followed you."

"What about Kor'ana? Does she know you're gone?"

"No. The queen ignores us for long stretches at a time. She only keeps us with her if she wants to impress a prisoner or a guest. No one will realize we have left." The child looked down, her black hair curtaining her face.

Sam went to her and gently took the girl's arms in her hands. "Sepha, did you say you had a way to help Teal'c?"

Sepha nodded. "When Kor'ana ordered your things burned, I followed Grodar out and went a secret way to the storeroom. I was able to get some of your things into a bag before he got there. I don't know if I got what you need, but I tried." She held out the bag to Sam who opened it up and looked inside. Two packs of C4, 2 grenades, her 9mm, and two tretonin capsules. She quickly grabbed one of the latter items and injected a full dose into Teal'c's bare upper arm.

Sepha continued, watching as Sam ministered to Teal'c "We were going to give you the bag when we released you, but Cali said it would be too much for you to carry at the time, so I brought it with me. I hope that's okay."

Sam turned and looked into Sepha's anxious eyes. "You did good, Sepha. Thank you."

Within seconds, Teal'c's breathing eased and some color came back into his face. His eyes cleared and he sat up gingerly, looking at Sepha.

"Thank you," he said gently. "You saved my life."

The child blushed and ducked her head. "I like you. You were kind to me even though my mother was cruel to you."

"You are not responsible for your mother's actions, little one." Teal'c said to her. "Only for your own."

Sepha ducked her head again.

"Teal'c," Sam said, aware of how long they had been in one place. "We need to move. Can you walk?"

"I believe so." He heaved himself to his feet, his hand going to his belly.

"Were the jaffa you took the symbiotes from armed?"

"Yes."

Sam nodded acknowledgement and went to retrieve the weapons while Teal'c turned once again to Sepha. "Is there a place near here where we can rest in safety for a time?"

"Yes!" the girl said, obviously pleased to be able to help. "It is back in the direction of the palace. But it will take many hours to walk there, and the last few miles are dangerous at night."

"Whoa there." Sam said, coming back up the hill, staff weapon and zat in her hands. She handed the staff to Teal'c and pocketed the zat. "That area is going to be crawling with jaffa. We need to go away from the palace, not toward it. Unless of course, that's where the stargate is."

"Stargate?"

"The Chappa'ai," Teal'c clarified, and the girl's face cleared.

"There is no chappa'ai here."

"Oh boy," Carter muttered. "Is there one on any of the planets in this system?"

"I do not know. I've never been anywhere but here. Apophis always came here by ship to bring us supplies and things. I've never even seen a chappa'ai."

"Okay," Sam looked at Teal'c. "So much for that part of the plan."

"We will adapt," Teal'c said confidently. "We always do."

Sam glanced down and pushed her disappointment away. She had other things to worry about at the moment. "So why do we need to go back to the palace if there's no Stargate?"

"Kor'ana's sarcophagus is still there."

Carter nodded. "What kind of resistance can we expect?"

Sepha smiled a little. "With luck, none. My mother's jaffa are very few. She has killed many with her own hands, and there have been no new ships to bring in fresh soldiers. They have combed the area around the castle and now search the forests, but they are spread very thin. It will be simple to avoid them."

"Sepha," Teal'c said, "may we speak with Cali?"

"Of course." The girl dropped her head and closed her eyes for a moment When they opened again, white flashed from behind the green irises, and Cali spoke in her high pitched dual voice.

"Sepha is right." Cali said. "I know the patterns of the jaffa who will be searching for you. Avoiding them will not be a problem."

Sam looked at Teal'c, who nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c's voice stopped her and she turned back around to face him. "We have tretonin. You can rid yourself of the symbiote."

"Don't think I haven't thought of that. But we have no idea how long we're going to be here, and that stuff is the only thing that will keep you alive. I've got junior, here." She looked down at herself and forced a smile. If I can't get back to normal before we get home, we'll look at that option, okay?"

Teal'c dipped his head to her, admiring her resiliency, and she turned back around.

They started walking through the dark forest, retracing their frantic race from the night before. Sam wished she and Teal'c hadn't run so far, but she knew that if they hadn't, their chances of being caught would have been much higher. Questions about Cali and her willingness to help rose to the surface, and she figured this was as good a time as any to ask them.

"Cali, there are some things that I don't understand, but I don't wish to offend you by asking personal questions."

"Please, Samantha Carter, ask anything you wish. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Alright, but call me Sam, okay?"

"Very well, Sam."

With her mind racing, Sam wasn't paying much attention to her feet, and her right ankle caught on a vine snaking over the stony ground in front of her. She fell hard, only barely catching herself on her hands. She sat down where she was and squinted at them, noting the fresh wounds now oozing blood down her wrists.

"Damn," she said quietly as the others turned back and joined her.

"Are you alright?" Teal'c asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just clumsy."

"Your body is not fully recovered from your flight last night or from what my mother did to you." Cali said, kneeling down next to Sam and examining her hands. "Your symbiote will heal these shortly, but you must be more careful."

Sam let her hands drop into her lap. "Cali, forgive me, but why do you care? I mean, we have never met a goa'uld who gave a rip about anything but itself and its rise to godhood. All the ones we've encountered have been much like your mother." She deliberately decided not to mention the Tok'ra, wanting to see what the symbiote would say.

Cali bowed her head. "It is true that I am not like my mother, though she seems to expect me to be so."

Sam looked at Teal'c, her brow raising in interest. Teal'c mirrored her expression and spoke up. "Do you have the memories of your ancestors? Of those who came before you?"

The girl looked up, her brow creasing slightly. "My mother has asked me this question in the past. She was angry at Nathal, who was her first prime at the time, but I do not know why. She summoned me into the room where she had him chained and was circling him, a pain stick in her hand. Nathal had always been kind to us. He brought Sepha treats and read to her when she was little. He always had a kind word for both of us, and we knew we could trust him with our lives.

"When Kor'ana chained him, I remember fighting with Sepha for control. She wanted to overpower the queen and free him." Cali's voice softened and her eyes dropped to the ground. "I wanted to as well, but I knew that if we showed our affection for one whom Kor'ana considered a traitor, that we would die with him. So I held her back and we stayed silent." Tears were dripping down the child's cheeks and both Sam and Teal'c stared, astonished. Neither had ever seen a symbiote, be it Tok'ra or Goa'uld, actually weep.

"As she circled, Kor'ana asked me if I remembered the murders she and my father had committed. She asked if the thought of taking this man's life gave me pleasure. I did not answer her. How could I? I was terrified she was going to turn to me and see the fear for my friend on my face, but she did not. She was deep in her madness by then and had eyes only for Nathal."

Cali stopped talking then and just stared at the rocky ground, doodling in the dirt with her stick.

Sam reached a hand out and gently squeezed the slender shoulder. "Cali, you don't have to go on. It's alright."

When the child spoke again, it was with Sepha's girlish voice, choked with tears and breaking on every other word. "And then she killed him. I tried to close my eyes, but Cali held me still to keep me safe. It was horrible. And then he was lying there, still and cold. Kor'ana was smiling—smiling! And she said he was a traitor and deserved worse than she had given him. She spoke of putting him into the sarcophagus to revive him so she could kill him again."

Cali's voice came to them again. "After Kor'ana left the room, we ran to the chamber where the device was kept and I killed the guard. Then I took his weapon and shot the sarcophagus." The dual voice lowered to a near whisper and Sam and Teal'c had to strain to hear her. "I could not protect Nathal's life, the man who had done so much for me and the child who is my host, but I could protect his death."

Through the darkness, white flashed behind the green eyes and the young goa'uld's voice grew strong once more. "I did what I could to help my friend. I only wish it could have been more." The goa'uld was silent for a moment, then, "To answer your question, no, I do not possess the memories of those who came before me. I know my father, Apophis from his infrequent visits, but I loathe him as much as I do my mother, if not even more so. And I have a vague sense of a vast history of my kind, but I cannot remember anything specific."

"Cali," Sam said, sitting forward and taking her hand. "Are you a queen, like your mother? Is that why she keeps you with her?"

"Yes. She believes I will help her in her fight to rejoin the system lords. But she does not yet know that I do not share her lust for power, and I fear the day when she comes into the knowledge. I do not want to rule, and I certainly do not believe myself to be a god. I simply wish to live in peace."

"One more question," Sam said, her mind racing with the possibility that was presenting itself to her. "Did Sepha consent to be your host, or did you take her by force? I know it's a very personal question," she rushed to say when the childish face darkened with anger, "but please believe me when I tell you I have a very good reason for asking."

Cali's chin came up and for a split second Sam could see a shadow of Kor'ana in the haughty lines, but then it passed, and the thin shoulders slumped.

"What you speak of is my greatest regret, Sam. I was very young when I came to Sepha, but not so young as to not truly understand what was happening to me. Sepha was young as well, and terrified." Cali's head bowed again. "I remember being taken from my place of warmth and safety and held high in the air. I looked down and saw the child kicking and screaming, and I instinctively knew what Kor'ana wanted. But when she put me near the girl, I hesitated. I had no desire to take this poor child's life from her. I identified with her. She was young, afraid and alone, just as I was. But after several moments, my mother must have grown impatient, for she drew a knife from a sheath at her belt and held it high over Sepha's heart. I realized she thought I was rejecting the host as being unfit, and so was going to kill her and find another." Cali's voice dropped even lower. "I was faced with a choice. Take this girl's body and save her from certain death, or condemn her and start the process over again when a new prospect was found."

Cali looked up at the two before her. Teal'c's brows were drawn together in a mixture of sympathy and disgust, his mind obviously warring with his hatred for the goa'uld's habit of forcibly taking hosts, and the plight that this symbiote had endured.

"I understand," Carter said, her voice wavering just a little.

"You do? How could you know how it was?"

Carter took a deep breath. "I carried one such as you for a short time. She was in a similar situation and was forced to take me against my will. At first it was hard. I fought her with everything I had. But then, after a time, I began to trust her, and at the end, even to enjoy her presence."

Cali looked confused. "I do not sense a symbiote within you, but I can feel her echo. What happened to her?"

Sam looked at the ground. "She died. To save me."

Cali nodded. "I see. Then you understand. In the beginning, it was hard for Sepha as well. She fought me, terrified of the voice she heard in her head that could take over her body at will. But slowly, slowly, I gained her trust. I only took control when Kor'ana or her jaffa were nearby, for I knew my mother would have no interest in my host, only in me. Now we are truly one, and I could not imagine being without Sepha."

"And what of the girl?" Teal'c rumbled, still looking troubled. "Does she share your affection?"

Cali bowed her head and Sepha raised it. "Oh yes, Teal'c. Cali is my best friend. She keeps me company, and makes me laugh when I'm lonely, and helps me find fun things to do. It doesn't bother me anymore when she takes over because I trust her. She just wants to keep me safe."

Her eyes flashed and Cali spoke again. "I know you must have more questions, but we need to be moving."

Sam nodded and got to her feet, glancing at her hands in the moonlight filtering through the overhead trees. They were already healing, the scabs looking like they were a couple of days old instead of a couple of minutes. The pain was gone too, though she still felt drained.

They started walking again, Cali in front, then Sam, with Teal'c bringing up the rear. They walked in silence for a long while, picking their way as fast as they could over the rough terrain. Finally they came on an animal trail and could make better time. Somewhere near dawn, Sam heard a low thud behind her and turned to find Teal'c on his knees, swaying. His skin had turned gray in the predawn light, and his eyes were closed.

"Teal'c!" Sam cried, alarmed. "Cali, hang on!"

Sam saw the girl swing around out of the corner of her eye as she dropped beside Teal'c, who was now on his hands and knees, panting for breath.

"Teal'c, what's wrong?"

"Forgive me, Colonel Carter, but I must rest," he said, dropping to the ground and rolling to his back.

Sam put a hand on his head. "You're burning up. Why didn't you tell us to stop?" she demanded, and then without waiting for an answer, "Cali, is there a water source anywhere nearby?"

The goa'uld looked around. "Yes, but we have nothing with which to carry it."

"How far?"

"Within minutes."

"Teal'c, do you think you can make it? If we can get there, we can get you cooled down and…"

"No." Teal'c said, his eyes still closed. "We must keep moving toward our goal. I can rest there."

"But," Sam started, concern radiating through her. Teal'c was rarely sick.

"My immune system is different from yours, Colonel Carter."

"You mean how it used to be." It was not a question.

Teal'c grunted an assent. "The tretonin will allow the wound within my pouch to heal, but it will take time. The fever will keep infection away. It will be uncomfortable, but it will keep me alive."

Sam blew out a breath. "Cali, how far out are we from your safe zone?"

"Only about an hour and a half if we are slow. But there are two way to get to where we need to go. I will tell you when the decision must be made."

"Teal'c, can you walk?" Sam asked, getting the vial of tretonin out of his bag. She gave him a measured dose, and watched as his color began to return.

"I can," he said, getting up slowly and hanging onto a tree for balance. He stood swaying for a moment, Carter hanging onto him in case he should buckle. Then he deliberately moved away from her and started down the path toward Cali, who turned and led the way.

Sam followed behind, keeping an eye on Teal'c's gait and very aware of the symbiote moving in her gut. She pictured the thing nestled in her belly, its little tentacles lodged in her body, regulating her immune system and who knew what else, and she shuddered anew. Her mind latched onto the sarcophagus, sitting in the palace, waiting for her to come and fix it so she could get back to normal. It was her one hope, and though she knew Cali had shot it to stop her mother from resurrecting Nathal, she still hoped there was some way to repair it. The little niggling voice at the back of her mind told her the damage was probably too severe, but she squashed it ruthlessly. That hope was the only thing keeping her going right now, save the need to get Teal'c out of here, and she couldn't afford to lose it. She clenched her teeth and kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

What came before:

_Sam followed behind, keeping an eye on Teal'c's gait and very aware of the symbiote moving in her gut. She pictured the thing nestled in her belly, its little tentacles lodged in her body, regulating her immune system and who knew what else, and she shuddered anew. Her mind latched onto the sarcophagus, sitting in the palace, waiting for her to come and fix it so she could get back to normal. It was her one hope, and though she knew Cali had shot it to stop her mother from resurrecting Nathal, she still hoped there was some way to repair it. The little niggling voice at the back of her mind told her the damage was probably too severe, but she squashed it ruthlessly. That hope was the only thing keeping her going right now, save the need to get Teal'c out of here, and she couldn't afford to lose it. She clenched her teeth and kept going._

Chapter 4

An hour later, a stiff cool breeze had come up and Sam sniffed the air appreciatively. "Are we near water?" she asked, looking around.

"Yes," Cali answered her, looking back. "The palace is situated on a high cliff overlooking a huge waterfall. It is the most beautiful place on the planet."

"How many people live here?" Teal'c asked, his voice stronger than it had been, but still breathy. Sam looked him over, noting his color, and decided he wasn't going to drop at any moment.

Cali looked downcast at his question. "At one time, according to Nathal, there were thousands of people living here."

"At one time?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Yes. Until they displeased my mother by rebelling against her reign." Cali's voice dropped to a near whisper. "She slaughtered them all, keeping only enough to serve as her slave population, and they are under strict orders to have no more than two children per couple."

"Population control," Teal'c said darkly. "I do not wish to know what happens to additional children."

"No," Cali said shortly. "You don't." She sighed heavily. "It is one more crime my mother must answer for." She stopped and looked at the trees around her. "It is here that we must make our decision on which path to take to safety. But we cannot stay long. Jaffa patrols are frequent here."

"What are our options?" Sam asked, sitting heavily on the ground. Her body was wavering on the brink of exhaustion, and much as she was loathe to admit it, she knew the only reason she was still moving was because the symbiote in her gut was enhancing her stamina. Without it she would have collapsed a long time ago. Then again, it was the actions of a goa'uld who had put her in the position in this first place.

Teal'c sat down beside her and leaned back against a tree, obviously close to losing consciousness.

Cali turned and pointed to her right. "The 'safe zone' as you call it, is a cave that lies in the rock face below and behind the main building of the palace. There are two ways to access it: the first is to go in through the palace, down into the cellar and through a special access door that Nathal built for me before he was killed. The other is longer, but much safer, and involves circling around behind the palace and climbing down the cliff into the waterfall, where an entrance is hidden."

Sam looked at Teal'c. "What do you think? Are you up for a climb?"

"How far down is the entrance to the cave?" Teal'c asked Cali.

"The waterfall is close to three hundred feet high. The cave is at half that."

"Very well. We will climb."

Cali nodded and turned slightly to her right, evidently intending to make a wide circle around the palace, and started to walk. Teal'c rose tiredly and started after, leaving Sam to bring up the rear. She looked up and noticed the sky was lightening rapidly, and abruptly the sun cleared the horizon.

Sam shut her eyes against the sudden brilliance, surprised at how fast dawn had come. _This planet must have a short night day cycle_, she thought, looking around at their surroundings. They were travelling along a barely visible trail, moving through a dense forest of towering trees. Movement caught Sam's eye and she glanced up.

"Oh wow," she breathed, staring at the leaves shivering on the boughs. Every single one had a distinctly silver tint that caught the sun's light and sent fractious reflections dancing over the smooth trunks of their neighbors. Craning her neck, she turned around and around, staring at the spectacle and squinting a little when one of the silver refractions flitted across her face.

Her boot hit a rock and she looked down to find bright red berries winking up at her from rich green bushes whose leaves were shot through with purple veins. Tiny yellow and red flowers climbed the trunks of the trees, and the dirt under her feet was a deep rich brown that was just begging to be handled. Sam slowed, stooping down to take a handful of the soil and run it between her fingers. She studied it for a moment, then felt eyes on her and looked up to catch Teal'c's knowing smile.

"It is beautiful here, isn't it?" she said, blushing at having been caught admiring dirt.

"Indeed it is," he said softly, his eyes never leaving her face.

She looked quizzically at him for a second, but he turned away. "Come, we must keep moving."

They caught up to Cali just as she raised an arm and pointed off the path to a grove of smaller trees that grew so close together, their roots had to be communal

. "Look," she said quietly. There, hanging from the thin white branches were dozens of brightly colored ornaments spinning and glittering in the newborn sun. A delicate ringing reached their ears as the swirls and chimes brushed into each other before being moved apart by the breeze. Sam hadn't heard the sounds before now because they blended seamlessly with the rush of the wind moving through the trees. The tones seemed to meld together into a song that spoke of simplicity and harmony that struck Sam with its beauty. Abruptly she realized she had stopped walking to stare and listen, and looked around, embarrassed. But Teal'c and Cali had stopped as well. Teal'c's face was turned upward in an expression of serene pleasure, and Sam was tempted to repay his earlier teasing, until she caught sight of Cali, who was looking at the ground.

"A remnant of the people slaughtered by evil," she said, her distinctive voice resonating grief and sadness. "They were artisans and craftsmen and their work was unparalleled. And now they are gone."

Sam opened her mouth to respond when she caught Teal'c's expression and snapped it shut. His eyes had darted to the side and he was crouching, motioning her and Cali to do the same. Sam complied, straining her ears for whatever had alerted Teal'c to danger, but heard nothing save the delicate ringing of the chimes. She was looking at him, eyebrows raised in a question when a staff blast came tearing out from a crop of close standing trees to her right, grazing her shoulder and knocking her back. Teal'c opened fire with his staff and two jaffa fell out of the brush, bodies smoking from direct hits.

Several more guards were now boiling from the trees, firing as they came. Sam saw Cali dive for cover, and scrambled to do the same, firing her zat as she went. She saw one jaffa go down and was sure she hit another, but then she was forced to duck behind the tree she had crawled to, watching as orange sparks cracked the wood beside her head. Keeping back, she fired several more times into the mass of guards, downing one more before a stray blast flung the zat from her hand. She pulled her 9mm and opened fire, the noise ricocheting off the trees and adding that much more confusion to the scene.

Sam could just see Teal'c behind his rock. He was still blasting away at the now entrenched squad, but she knew he'd gotten at least three and he scorched a fourth as she glanced at him. That left four jaffa and two of them were headed toward her, keeping behind the trees to avoid Teal'c's deadly barrage. She tried to fire again, but her weapon clicked, the clip emptied.

Quickly deciding that the best defense was a good offense in this case, Sam waited quietly until the jaffa were only a couple of yards away, then charged out from behind her tree and grabbed one of their staff weapons, yanking hard as she kicked out at the other, knocking it out of the jaffa's hands. It flew high and behind, and a part of her brain registered how hard she must have hit it to make it go that far.

Inserting herself between the two startled guards, she pulled her elbow up and back as hard as she could into the face of the man behind her, and felt bone crunch. She didn't stop her momentum, but used it to drive her fist into the face of the other jaffa, who dodged to the side just in time to avoid having his windpipe crushed. A second later, his fist smashed into her temple hard enough to spin her around and drop her to the forest floor. She stayed down, shaking her head to clear it and felt the cool rich soil beneath her hands. She pulled some into her fist and threw it backhanded into the jaffa's face, then swung around and kicked his feet out from under him. He was up quickly, still wiping his eyes, but the maneuver had given her the time she needed to regroup. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Teal'c had dropped one of his captors as well and was engaged with the other. Focusing back on "her" jaffa, she saw he'd started moving toward her and had launched into a quick pattern of jabs and punches that were supposed to keep her off balance. She recognized the form as one that Teal'c had taught her several years before, so she was able to counter, keeping him from landing anything significant. Her forearms would be heavily bruised, though from blocking the heavy strikes.

Before he finished his last set of punches, Carter ducked down and struck out with a revised version of another form, alternating quick jabs and feints that opened up the vulnerable points in the jaffa's armor. Dodging under a vicious roundhouse punch, she came in low and pushed up as hard as she could with her legs, driving the heel of her hand into his mouth, knocking out a couple of teeth and causing blood to gush from the wound. His hand automatically came up to cover his mouth and she rammed her fingers hard up and under his arm. Tendon ripped under the blow and he bellowed, swinging wildly with his other arm. The strike caught her across the top of the head, and she fell back, dazed, though it cleared rapidly. She lunged again, this time using her feet. A hard scissor kick smashed the jaffa under the chin, driving him back and off balance. His body overcompensated and he pitched forward just enough for her waiting jump kick to his temple. The jaffa crashed to the ground and didn't move.

Panting heavily, Sam looked to Teal'c, who was on the ground, pushing hard against a staff weapon being forced toward his throat by another guard. Sam saw blood on the ground near him and quickly traced it back to a gaping wound in Teal'c's thigh, evidently acquired by a staff blast. Sam grabbed the nearest staff weapon off the ground and shot Teal'c's assailant point blank in the back. He toppled sideways, and Teal'c looked up at her, panting.

"Thank you," he said, his body going limp, though he stayed conscious.

Cali came running out of the trees. "Are you alright?" she asked, anxiously looking them both over.

Sam didn't answer, kneeling beside Teal'c and tearing a strip of cloth from her overly long shirt. Quickly she wadded it up over the wound in Teal'c's leg, then ripped off another strip to tie it on. His face was drawn with pain and fatigue, but he managed to nod his thanks to her.

Vaguely reassured, Sam turned to Cali. "How did they find us?" she asked. "I thought you said we could evade them."

Cali looked troubled. "I do not know. I was very careful to keep us well away from their normal patrol patterns, and they are not industrious enough to change their routines without a direct order from either Kadan or Kor'ana."

"Who is to say one of them did not issue such an order?" Teal'c asked, his face still drawn.

"I suppose it's possible, but Kadan is arrogant and will not think it necessary, and I don't think Kor'ana would think of it at all. She leaves all logistics and such to others."

Sam cocked her head, a thought entering her mind. "Cali, could they be tracking you somehow? Maybe Kor'ana has finally figured out that you're, uh, different, and is using you to get to us." _Or maybe you've got us fooled and you're really working with her in some ridiculously elaborate plot. We could very well be walking into a trap. But then why would she have freed us in the first place? And why would she be taking such a roundabout route back to the palace if she wanted us caught. For that matter, why hasn't she killed us both? She's had plenty of opportunities._

Cali considered Sam's words. "Again, such a thing is possible, though it is highly unlikely. I have been very careful not to show my distaste for her or her methods of 'governing'."

"Still," Teal'c said, dragging himself to his feet. Sam jumped to help him, yelping a bit when her own injuries flared. "We need to move. The sooner we arrive at our destination, the sooner we can rest and decide what needs to be done." He looked around for a moment and hopped over to a stout stick that was lying near him. He leaned down on one leg and retrieved it, then straightened, testing his weight on it.

"Come," Cali said, turning away, "we are almost there."

They moved off, staying in single file, listening as the roar of the waterfall came ever nearer. Without stopping, Cali turned to them. "We are near the palace now," she said, pointing to her left. "The falls will cover any noise we might make, but we need to move carefully to avoid leaving tracks from here on."

The girl veered further to the right, heading for a small river that was evidently a feeder to the waterfall. Without hesitation, Cali stepped into the river and moved about a quarter of the way across, walking with the current. Sam and Teal'c followed, shivering as the freezing water hit their skin, Sam keeping a close eye on her companion in case his crutch was swept out from under him.

Moving as quickly as possible, the trio eventually crossed to the other side of the river via a shallow bar that ran perpendicular to the current. Finally, they slogged out onto the bank and stood looking out over the edge of the world.

The waterfall was enormous, fed by a raging river that plunged over the massive cliff from the other side of the palace. The sound was huge, reverberating up from deep in the earth, sending powerful waves through Sam's body as she stared in awe. Rainbows shimmered in the spray sent up from the churning waters, and she could see at least five different kinds of brightly colored birds playing in the mists.

"We must climb down from here," Cali called over the roar. "It is the only safe way." Without another word, the girl started down an infinitesimal path that started just inches from the edge of the cliff. Sam and Teal'c looked at each other.

"I'll go next," Sam said, wanting to be able to help Teal'c if he got into trouble, but the jaffa shook his head.

"No, Colonel Carter. If I fall, I do not wish you to go with me." He didn't wait for her unavoidable protest, he simply dropped his makeshift crutch and started down the steep path, sliding on his rear to keep the weight off his leg. Sam watched him go, marveling at her friend's strength and balance. He was making good time, even though he was using only one leg and his hands to keep him on track. Moving to follow, and feeling every one of the bruises and contusions she had acquired over the last few hours, Sam started her descent.

Teal'c grunted as pain flared through his leg, and knew his body was close to collapse. He had lost a lot of blood and the wound in his belly had not had a chance to stop burning. He breathed as deeply as he could, forcing oxygen to his brain, and easing some of the pain. Moisture streamed from his body, making him shine in the bright sunlight, and he had begun to shake with fatigue. Leg, hand, hand, leg, hand, hand, leg hand, hand, he kept moving, using the rhythm to lull the arduous slim into a monotonous routine. Time passed, though he did not know how much, and he paused to wipe sweat from his face. Abruptly he realized that Cali was no longer below him.

"Colonel Carter!" he yelled over the rush of the falls. "Cali is gone!" He saw Sam look around him and heard her yell the girl's name, but when he looked down again, Cali was back, waving at them from a depression in the rock face just twenty feet below him. Relieved, he continued carefully down the narrow path, but slipped at the last moment and fell the last few feet to the ledge, his leg crumpling beneath him on impact.

"Teal'c!" Sam yelled, scrambling the remaining distance and landing heavily next to him. She grunted, cradling her injured shoulder, but then reached out to him. "Are you okay?"

Teal'c clenched his teeth hard, fire racing through his leg, and his vision swimming. He closed his eyes and willed the dizziness and pain away. They weren't safe yet.

"I will be fine," he rasped, looking up at her. Reaching up, he grasped a small rock ledge above his head and used it to haul himself to his feet. Sam reached out to steady him, and Teal'c saw her glance at the several hundred foot drop yawning below their little haven. When she looked back, he caught her eye for a brief moment before turning away and limping after Cali, who had disappeared down a level path that led behind the roaring falls.

Teal'c concentrated on moving forward as he reached a narrow opening in the rock. It was pitch black ahead of him. "Cali?" he called softly.

"I am here." Sepha's voice came back to them, barely audible. "Come this way. It gets a little small, but I think you'll be alright." Teal'c looked back at Carter, who raised her eyebrows at him, and stepped sideways into the opening.

It was much harder to keep his weight off his bad leg while moving to the side, but he had no choice. Bracing himself on the rough walls in front and behind him, he slid forward, moving steadily away from the light. And then it was gone completely, and there was nothing but his harsh breathing and Carter's warmth close behind him. He drew a deep breath, pulling strength from her presence, and kept going. The tunnel was tight, almost claustrophobic, and he could feel the skin on his stomach and back being scraped raw as he slid along.

"Sepha?" Carter's voice came from behind him, breaking the illusion of complete isolation. "Where are you?" He felt Carter's hand on his arm, and even in the dire straights they were in, he felt his pulse quicken.

"You're almost here," the girl called back. "Just a little more and you'll be able to see light."

She was right. A few moments later, Teal'c could see the beginnings of an orange glow flickering off the walls. Encouraged, he sped up a little, and Sam took her hand off his arm. His bicep felt warm where it had lain.

Finally, they spilled into a large chamber, and Teal'c moved quickly to prop himself against the closest wall before he fell to the ground. Carter came out right behind him and bent over, breathing hard. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and even in his pain, Teal'c noticed her color was not good.

She turned to face him, and he straightened as much as he could, trying not to show how close he was to collapse. But she was no fool, and her brow immediately furrowed.

"Teal'c, sit down before you fall down," she ordered, and he quirked a brow at her, mildly amused.

"I believe there is a saying which involves black cooking vestibules, but I will sit if you will."

She glared at him, hands on her hips, but then quickly complied, nearly sprawling to the ground as dizziness overtook her. Teal'c maneuvered his large frame to the floor, careful to keep his leg straight and racking his brain for a way to get his companion to rest.

* * *

"Colonel Carter, are you alright?"

Sam heard the question, but didn't answer right away, concentrating as she was on not vomiting all over the floor. "I'm not sure. I just got really dizzy." She swallowed an upsurge of nausea.

Teal'c nodded as if he'd been expecting this. "You are fatigued.

She nodded. "I could definitely sleep for a while. A long while."

"No, you cannot. You must enter a state of _kel'noreem_ to allow your body to rest and your symbiote to heal you."

"Oh boy. I'd forgotten about that bit of jaffa life." She looked at him as he scooted over next to her. "What's it like?"

"O'Neill found it very enjoyable when Ma'chello's machine switched our bodies."

"Was this before or after you tried to shave his head?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow at her. "Before, I believe. Are you ready to begin?"

"I suppose. What do I do?"

"Close your eyes." She complied and felt him move closer to where he was sitting directly in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face, warm and familiar. A tiny flutter in her stomach went almost unnoticed in the roiling nausea, but not completely, and she furrowed her brow, trying to chase down the source.

"Clear your mind." Teal'c said quietly. _Okay, no more chasing_. She took a deep breath, and did her best to empty her mind of all thought. As she expected, it didn't work and she opened her eyes, locking gazes with Teal'c, who was very close indeed.

"Teal'c, you should know by now that I can't do that."

"Indeed I do." He smiled, then grimaced as his leg spasmed.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Samantha." The use of her name stopped her. "You must not concern yourself with me for the moment. If you do not meditate, you will become ill and you could die. I will be fine."

She searched his earnest face for a moment, and relaxed just a little. "I'll try, Teal'c, but I don't know if I can slow my mind down enough to do this."

"You can," he said with enough certainty that she looked at him curiously. He shook his head to stave off her questions. "You simply need something else to concentrate on."

"Such as?"

He looked off in the direction they had come. "Can you hear the waterfall?"

"Of course. It's not exactly subtle."

He grunted agreement. "Close your eyes." He waited for her to comply before continuing. "Now, listen for the sound of the water. Can you hear it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sam listened as his voice became lower, more sing song, and felt herself begin to drift. "Concentrate on the sound. Let it flow through you, filling you with nothing but its essence, carrying with it all traces of worry, pain and thought. Fill your lungs with the purity of the stream, slow your heart to beat in time with the pulse of the water. Allow any stray thoughts to move away with the current so that there is nothing but the flow of your consciousness." His voice deepened and softened lulling her past all resistance. "Rest, Samantha. Rest and heal."

* * *

Teal'c had allowed his voice to fade out, finally falling silent at the end of his quiet monologue. Carter's posture eased as she stopped fighting the meditation and she breathed easily, her body relaxed and her mind at ease.

Teal'c smiled slightly. He knew how fast her thoughts flew and that she rarely if ever stopped thinking about something. But long years with her on the ship had taught him how to help her slow down and relax. She had worked on the time bubble problem so hard for so long that there were many instances where she simply could not function any longer. Meditation had calmed her mind and allowed her to think more clearly. It had taken many hours to find a way to help her empty her thoughts, but he had eventually found that auditory stimulus had been the most effective guide. He smiled a tiny smile, remembering the hours they had spent together. But his smile faded as the now familiar grief crept back in, reminding him of all that he had lost, even as he had volunteered to regain all of their lives.

Still bare-chested, Teal'c laid down the on the ground near Carter and closed his eyes. He knew that losing consciousness would be foolish, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. His body was shutting down. As darkness overtook him, his last coherent thought was that Sepha had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam came out of her meditative state with a deep sigh, immediately noting a distinct lack of fatigue. _Well that was interesting_, she thought, making a mental note to ask Teal'c about the experience. Her right shoulder gave an angry jolt of pain, making her hiss and glance down at it. Pressing it against her side to keep it still, she took a quick look at Teal'c and stood to take stock of her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that Cali was nowhere to be found and she and Teal'c were alone in a massive cavern, the ceiling stretching at least fifty feet over their heads. Roughly circular walls covered in a light colored stone curved around them and Sam estimated another fifty or so feet of floor space from one side to the other. Stalactites bearing an astonishing variety of striations hung halfway down from the ceiling in places. They were mated with either massive stalagmites erupting up from the floor of the cave, or with the shallow pools of water tinted pale shades of blue and green by the minerals within them.

But it was the crystals imbedded within the walls that caught and held Sam's attention. There were thousands of them, glimmering in every hue and catching the soft white light being filtered in through multiple fissures in the ceiling. The crystals then fractured the light into a million splashes of color, making intricate geometric patterns along the sides of the cavern. She glanced back at Teal'c, making sure he was still sleeping, then walked over to a small formation of deep blue crystals that jutted out from the rough rock in a circular pattern.

Noting the center of the grouping contained one particularly long and beautiful piece, she ran her fingers along its edge, fascinated by the smoothness of the natural cut. The crystal shifted just a bit beneath her light touch, and on impulse, she gripped it with her good hand and pulled. It slid free of its housing with very little resistance, and Sam held it up to the light, admiring its simple beauty. She touched the very tip of it and flinched when the point pierced her skin. It was sharper than it looked. She sucked on the offended digit and slid the crystal into one of the big pockets in her pants before continuing her survey of the cavern.

Tearing her eyes from the staccato rainbow that lined the massive walls, Sam looked toward the rear of the cavern. Shadows hid another corridor leading away from the area and presumably into the palace. She walked down the passageway a little until the light from the cavern began to fade, then turned back. Satisfied that she knew all she was going to for the moment about their tactical situation, she wandered over to Teal'c and sat down beside him. Pain bit into her hands and shoulder, reminding her of her exertions the day before and she set about exploring the extent of her injuries.

The wounds in her hands were scabbed over and healing quickly, though they still stung enough to make her wince. Her shoulder was sending deep stabs of pain through the right side of her body, even though she'd been very careful to keep it still until she could get a good look at it. But she knew she couldn't keep it still forever. Grimacing, she moved it around, gingerly testing her range. The staff blast had only grazed her, but it had burned through the meat of the deltoid, restricting her movement considerably.

Reaching around with her good arm, she probed the wound. The heat of the initial blast had kept her from bleeding to death, but raw muscle was visible through the matted blood covering her shoulder Even if the wound was healing at an increased rate, any hand to hand fighting was going to be arduous at best, impossible at worst. It occurred to her that the injury hadn't affected her during yesterday's tangle with the jaffa and she resolved to add it to her growing list of things to discuss with Teal'c.

_There's too much I don't know about this "condition", and we've had almost no time to talk about it. Why didn't I ever asked him what it was like to carry a symbiote?_ She grimaced, already knowing the answer. _Because I never had any reason to ask. _Even as she thought it, new resolve filled her to get rid of the snake in her belly. She needed to get to that sarcophagus and have enough time to look it over to assess whether it could be repaired.

Sam moved quietly to her knees and leaned over Teal'c, studying him for any injuries she had not seen earlier. Noticing the makeshift bandage on his leg had soaked through, she untied it and pulled it carefully off. A sharp intake of breath as she removed the wadding beneath alerted her that he was awake. She looked up to see his eyes open and looking at her.

"Hi," she said, turning her attention back to his leg. "How are you feeling?"

"I will be fine," he said, letting his head drop.

"Ah. Code for you're hurting like hell, right?" Sam examined the wound, looking for signs of infection, of which there were none.

"Indeed," he rumbled. He turned his head and looked around the cavern. "Have you seen Cali?"

"No, but I've only been awake for a few minutes myself. She may have gone to find food." She nodded toward the back of the cave. "I think that passageway leads back to the palace."

"Perhaps."

"You still don't trust her?"

Teal'c quirked a brow at the ceiling. "I am uncertain. I would like to."

Carter nodded, pausing in her ministrations. "I know what you mean. She certainly seems genuine, but we've been fooled before." Grimacing when she jolted her injured arm, she ripped another couple of lengths of cloth from her shirt with her good hand and set about rewrapping his leg. "If she's not, she's one of the best actors I've ever seen. In any case, we're dependant on her for the moment, so we have no choice but to go along with it until something else comes up."

"Mmm," he said, closing his eyes as she worked..

"Teal'c, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Yesterday, when we were fighting those jaffa, I seemed to be a lot more…effective…than I usually am when fighting hand to hand. The movements were easier and a lot stronger, and I didn't even notice my shoulder had been hit until afterwards. I assume all that was due to the symbiote?"

Teal'c nodded, his eyes still shut. "It was."

"Is that why jaffa are so strong? Because of the symbiotes?"

"Partially, though strength and physical prowess have been bred into my people for countless generations as well."

"But why would the snake want to help me fight? We know it doesn't give a rip about who it inhabits. And why would it take away pain?"

"The larva knows that it needs the jaffa to survive. If the one who 'incubates' it is killed, there is a very good chance it will die as well. Therefore it is in the prim'tah's best interests to keep the jaffa alive and able to defend himself." He opened his eyes and sat up as she finished binding his leg. "That is why it releases hormones and other substances into the bloodstream to give strength and block pain, as well as healing wounds quickly." He looked at her shoulder. "As yours has begun to do."

"Yeah, well," she said, grimacing down at her stomach. "I'd still rather rely on my natural abilities than have to carry this thing around.

Teal'c grunted. "I do not blame you." He touched his leg. "Thank you."

Sam nodded at him and stood, brushing herself off. "That should hold you for a little while. Hopefully we can find some medical supplies and wrap it up properly."

Movement from the shadowed rear of the cave made her turn and Sepha walked in, bearing two large bags slung over her slim shoulders.

"Oh good, you're awake," the girl said, dropping the bags at Sam's feet. "I brought some food for you. Are you hungry?"

Sam's stomach rumbled in response. "Absolutely. Where have you been?"

Sepha reached into one of the bags and retrieved a hot loaf of crusty bread, a container of cold spiced meat and a small wheel of white cheese. She motioned the others to sit and passed the food over to them. Sam tore a hunk of bread from the loaf and handed the rest to Teal'c, who did the same before offering it to Sepha.

"Thank you, but I already ate. I brought this for you." Her green eyes flashed white and Cali spoke up. "We have spent the last several hours scouting the palace, but it seems that there are very few guards left inside. They are probably out looking for you." The young queen cocked her head at them. "What do you wish to do now?"

"Find the sarcophagus," Sam said immediately, her mouth full of bread and meat. She took a quick drink of some kind of honeyed ale from a flask Cali had brought and continued. "After I fix it and get back to normal, we need to find a way to get home." She looked at Teal'c. "Any ideas on that front?"

"Not at present. Perhaps we should first concentrate on finding the sarcophagus. It may be that a solution will present itself in time."

Sam nodded and finished her food and Teal'c turned his attention back to Cali. "What hour of the day is it now?"

"It is nearing the noonday meal, but as I said, I scouted the palace and saw very few guards."

"And you're certain no one followed you back here?"

"They would have no reason to follow me."

The jaffa looked troubled. "Cali, I do not believe you are as safe as you think you are. There is a chance you are being watched, and if that is true…"

"Then while we've been sitting her eating, they've had plenty of time to regroup back at the palace," Sam finished.

Cali pulled the second sack close to her and started to rummage around inside. "If you are correct, then we must hurry. Here." She pulled out two zats and a wad of cloth. "I thought it would be easier to fight in close quarters with zat'ni'kitels rather than a staff weapon." She dipped her head and Sepha spoke.

"And Teal'c, I brought you a tunic from the laundry." She smiled shyly. "I thought you might prefer to be clothed when doing battle."

"I thank you for the gesture, little one," Teal'c said. "However, it was not necessary. I have fought many battles covered by nothing save my weapons."

Sam choked on her ale and stared at him, laughter dancing in her eyes. Teal'c, seeming to realize what he'd just confessed to, glanced at her, then stared straight ahead.

"When was this?" Carter spluttered, having finally swallowed her drink. "And where was I?"

"It was many years before you were born, Colonel Carter," he answered, a slight smile now tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I also brought these." Sepha pulled out a roll of white bandages and a small pot of ointment which she passed to Sam. "For your wounds."

"Thank you. What's in the pot?"

Cali answered her. "It's a painkiller. The slaves use it to mask the pain of their injuries, so they can keep working, and avoid being killed."

Sam nodded and got to work. Moving closer to Teal'c, she quickly unwrapped his leg and smeared the wound liberally with the clear greasy paste before rewrapping the injury using most of the gauze. When she was finished, they both stood and he tested his weight on the leg. It held.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Now, it is your turn."

"I'm fine Teal'c. Let's get going, okay?" she said, hefting her zat in her left hand.

"Lift your right arm."

"What?"

"Lift your arm, Colonel Carter."

"Okay," Sam said, starting to lift her arm over her head. Pain lanced through her, almost sending her to the floor. Teal'c reached out and grabbed her at the last second, holding her up until she'd regained her footing. "Alright," she conceded after she'd caught her breath. "That hurt a bit."

"Indeed. You have barely moved it since the climb down the waterfall. The wound has healed more quickly than you are used to, and the tissues are becoming stiff."

"Already?"

"Yes." Teal'c examined her shoulder. "I must also clean it. Your shirt has adhered to the wound." He bent carefully and retrieved the container they had been drinking from. Steeling herself, Sam hissed as the alcohol was poured over the wound. _Where are those pain numbing abilities now?_ Sam sent furiously down to the larva in her gut.

Clenching her teeth, she endured the cleansing, forcing herself not to move as Teal'c pulled away the bits of black cloth that had stuck to her skin. "Teal'c, we don't have much time here. Just get the worst of it, and the sarcophagus will do the rest."

The jaffa just looked at her, the warning _"The sarcophagus may not be doing anything anytime soon,"_ fairly screaming at her from his expression. She looked away, not willing to reveal just how much that thought had been haunting her.

Nonetheless, he finished quickly, tearing the sleeve from the shirt so that it would not get in the way and smearing the wound with ointment. He didn't bother covering it since the gauze wouldn't stick on its own and they had no tape to keep it in place.

Once he was finished, he corked the little clay pot and picked up his zat. He looked over at Cali, who stood there, unarmed. "What of your weapon?" he asked.

Cali shook her head. "The last time I killed, Sepha was so traumatized that she was practically comatose for days. I will not put her through that again."

Teal'c looked meaningfully at Sam, who was studying the girl. Then, hefting her own weapon, she started out. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emerging from a low tunnel into a storeroom in the basement of the palace, Cali scampered to the front and led the way. This deep in the earth there was no natural light to be had, so she stayed in the shadows made by the guttering torches on the walls. They ascended a long stone staircase that spiraled in on itself several times before ending in a short passageway. Teal'c crept past Cali and peered around the corner, then motioned to the others. The girl went around him and turned right, moving quickly but silently along the black marble floors, Sam and Teal'c on her heels.

They made good time, moving quickly through the cluttered halls and following Cali as she made her way to the sarcophagus. Abruptly, running footsteps shattered the quiet, making all three look back. An orange burst of fire hit the corridor wall beside Teal'c and the trio took off, running as fast as Cali could go and firing back as they went. Sam saw a couple of jaffa go down just as the three of them rounded a corner, sparks blowing off the edge where they had been moments before.

"Cali!" Sam shouted. "How much further is it?"

"We're almost there!"

They kept going, passing chamber after chamber, moving too quickly for Sam get any impression of what was inside save utter chaos. One room, though, seemed to be clutter free, and she was so surprised that she actually slowed, trying to get a closer look. Teal'c practically mowed her over from behind, firing backward as he was, and she sped up again.

Abruptly, Cali made a hard right through a set of double doors and into a room that was mostly clear save a large coffin shaped edifice sitting in the middle of the floor. Teal'c followed Sam in and shut and locked the door behind him, blasting the mechanism with his zat for good measure. Meanwhile, Sam rushed to the foot of the sarcophagus and opened a panel, looking eagerly at the crystals inside. Her face fell and she slumped a bit. The entire enclosure was totally fried, every single crystal nothing but a blackened husk. She sat down heavily and looked up at Teal'c who was guarding the door. Thumping sounds were already coming from the other side as the enemy tried to force its way in.

"There's no way I can fix this without replacing this entire panel," she said.

Teal'c looked back at her. "There should be spares somewhere in the area."

"No," Cali said from the corner, looking stricken. "There are not. Kor'ana used the last of them some years before I destroyed these. We have not had any new supply ships from Apophis for a long time. Kor'ana was waiting for the next one so she could repair the sarcophagus."

"Cali," Teal'c said bluntly. "Apophis is dead. There will be no more ships."

The goa'uld stared at him, her eyes wide. "Apophis is dead?" she repeated, dumbfounded. "How? Did you kill him?"

"Sort of. It's a long story," Sam interjected, standing and brushing her hands off. "Teal'c, this thing is toast. There's nothing I can do to repair it."

He looked at her. "I am sorry," he said quietly.

She nodded, forcing her disappointment away for the moment. The pounding on the door was getting louder and it was beginning to bulge inward. "We need to get out of here." She turned to Cali. "Did I see a ring room as we came down this last corridor?"

"Yes."

"Where do the rings go?"

"I don't know. I've never been allowed to use them. Kor'ana only does so when she goes up to Apophis' ship to see him."

"Teal'c," Sam turned to the jaffa, her mind working. "If the rings couldn't lock onto anything at all, they wouldn't activate in the first place, would they?

"No."

"Then we should try to get back there and see if they'll take us somewhere besides here."

"We have no idea what we would be walking into."

"Anything's better than being stranded on this planet."

"Indeed."

"Any idea how to get out of here and over to there?"

He grunted. "None."

"Wait," Cali said, "I have an idea."

* * *

The doors burst open with a crash and jaffa soldiers poured inside, surrounding the child standing proudly in the center of the room. They immediately fanned out, leaving a small buffer around her, but otherwise filling the space.

"Halt!" she called, her voice loud and commanding. "How dare you force your way into the sacred room of my mother's rest?"

A voice, patronizing and cruel answered her. _Kadan_, Sam thought, hiding inside the stifling sarcophagus. She was lying almost on top of Teal'c, her side facing him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat through his thin tunic and it seemed to be a little faster than she would have thought, even considering their circumstances.

"My apologies, _my lady_, but we were chasing the offworlders and followed them in here. Perhaps you know where we might find them?"

"You were not chasing the prisoners, you idiot, you were chasing me and I was chasing them. Did you actually bother to see who you were shooting at?"

"No, my lady, but it does not matter. We are under orders to take you to your mother if you were found."

"You will do no such thing," Cali said dangerously. "I will take the prisoners to her myself. You may go."

"Forgive me, but we cannot."

"You fool," Cali hissed. "Do you not see what is happening? I took the shol'va and the human so that I could give them to Apophis myself and take my rightful place at his side. I persuaded them to trust me so I could get them to the rings and up to the moon, where they would be out of my mother's grasp. "

"And what of the queen?" Kadan asked, obviously intrigued by this new information. Cali was very convincing, and Sam glanced at Teal'c in the dark, wondering if he was as concerned as she was that they were being double crossed.

"The queen is insane," Cali snapped. "Everyone knows it, including you. It's time to get rid of her once and for all and replace her with someone who is worthy of your devotion." Sam heard Cali turn and walk toward them. "But now that you are here, we will work together and you will take your place as the first prime of a sane and powerful god."

Mailed fists thumped hard against armored chests. "I live to serve, my lady." Kadan said, his voice now smooth and respectful. "Apophis will be proud to take you as his new queen."

"Apophis is dead," Cali said flatly.

A pause, then Kadan answered, "I see. Then who will you serve?"

"I will serve no one. I will rise to become the High Queen of the goa'uld. It is they who will serve me, or bear the thought of never again passing on their knowledge to their offspring."

A foot kicked the side of the sarcophagus. "The shol'va and the human are here. Get them out and we will take them to Kor'ana. Apophis may be dead, but I am sure there are other system lords who would love to get their hands on these two. Once Kor'ana has seen them, she will contact her network and the word will spread that they are here. Eventually someone will come for them, and when they do, we will be the ones waiting."

"As you say, my queen."

Sam heard boots thunking toward them and light flooded their little hideout as the lid to the sarcophagus was forced open. She considered popping up and opening fire right then and there, but then thought better of it. From the sound of their footsteps, there were quite a few jaffa in the room and they all probably had their weapons trained on her and Teal'c. So she closed the zat and held it out above her head as she slowly stood, squinting a little in the harsh light of the room. Teal'c followed her lead, standing stiffly. The ointment on his leg was obviously wearing off. It certainly wasn't helping her shoulder much anymore.

Sam looked down at Cali, who was standing haughtily in the center of the room, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes cold and hard. Anger crashed down over the colonel and she looked away, struggling to contain it, to keep herself from revealing just how livid she was. _Idiot!_ she berated herself. _Of course she's going to betray you! She a goa'uld for crying out loud!_

Carefully, Sam stepped out of the sarcophagus and was immediately surrounded by at least half a dozen guards, all with zats or staff weapons trained on her. Teal'c was similarly enclosed, and they both handed over their weapons. Neither of them was in any condition to fight this many enemies at once.

Leading the contingent of jaffa, Cali marched down several corridors and stopped before a large barred door, which opened at her touch. Sam and Teal'c were shoved roughly inside, the doors closing behind them with a depressingly solid clang.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe this."

Teal'c watched as Colonel Carter sat heavily on one of the hard benches that ran along one wall of their prison. He raised his eyebrows and limped over to sit beside her, folding his hands in his lap. "We were so close!"

"You believe Cali has betrayed us?"

"Of course I do! She just handed us over to the jaffa and threw us in jail! Hell, Teal'c, she even did the whole evil villain monologue bit when she was explaining things to Kadan, and everything she said made perfect sense!"

Teal'c saw her look over at him, but he kept his expression carefully neutral, knowing that much of her frustration was over the irreparable state of the sarcophagus.

"Why would she have lied about knowing the destination of the rings?" she continued. "No wonder we were attacked in the forest—she was probably wearing a homing device and led them straight to us! Thank god we never mentioned the Tok'ra! Can you imagine what she could have done with that?" She stopped and looked closely at his face. "What? You disagree? You think she still wants to help us?"

He thought for a moment. "I do not know."

Carter scrubbed her hands through her hair, wincing when her shoulder protested. "I don't like feeling stupid. And right now I feel really stupid."

"You have no reason to feel stupid, Colonel Carter. If we were indeed betrayed, then I am as much to blame as you are."

"I suppose." She leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs and hanging her head. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait. Eventually someone will decide our fate, and we will take what advantage of any opening that presents itself. As we always do."

As she raised her head to look at him, a small smile on her face. "Thanks, Teal'c."

He inclined his head to her. "You are welcome, Colonel Carter."

"Now how come we're back to the titles? You've been calling me Samantha a lot lately. I kinda like it."

Quirking a brow and firmly squashing the heat rising in his stomach, he nodded. "Very well, Samantha."

They sat in companionable silence for a time, each wrapped in their own thoughts, then heavy footfalls rang down the corridor and they both rose to face the door. Teal'c stood protectively beside and slightly behind Carter. She had been through a lot in the last two days, and he was determined she would not suffer any more if he could help it.

Five jaffa stomped in step up to the cell. The foremost one, a big, dark skinned man with an open friendly face, came all the way up to the bars and gripped them with both hands, having handed his weapon to an underling.

"Teal'c of Chulak."

"Yes," Teal'c answered, hiding his surprise at not being called "Shol'va".

"I am Fal. Is it true that outside of this world, the goa'uld have fallen and our people are free?"

"It is. The new jaffa home world is on Dakara, within the very ruins that were the site of the institution of our slavery."

Fal's brows rose and he glanced back at his companions, all of whom nodded at him. "If we were to assist you in escaping, would we be allowed to accompany you to Dakara?"

"You would."

"Very well." The jaffa stepped back and the door slid open. Zats were handed to Carter and Teal'c, and the five guards surrounded them in a protective ring. Teal'c caught Carter's eye as they walked, and she gave him a quick grin before turning back to scan the area for trouble. This was too easy.

The group rounded a corner, and Fal stopped abruptly. Teal'c looked beyond him and saw Cali standing in front of a large group of scowling jaffa.

"Fal," the young queen said, her arms crossed and her stance haughty. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Escaping, my lady."

"Really." Cali cocked her head and moved to the wall. "Go to it then."

Fal's group of men dropped to one knee and fired directly into the astonished jaffa blocking their way, cutting them down before they could get their weapons up.

After the last man fell, Cali ran to Sam and Teal'c, taking them both by the hands. "Are you all right? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No," Sam said, obviously shaken. "Cali, you didn't, I mean, I thought you had…"

"Betrayed you?" Cali looked at her intently. "Please, Sam, you must believe me when I say I am your friend. I did what I did to keep you alive. Kadan is too intelligent to be easily fooled, but his greed often outweighs his sense. Please, will you trust me to help you escape? To help all of us escape?"

Carter looked at the girl for a long time, then glanced up at Teal'c, who nodded. "Alright. But I have questions."

Cali laughed. "You always do. I will answer them once we're safely away from here."

"No. Now."

Cali sighed and nodded.

"Are we going to the rings?"

"Yes."

"I thought you told us you didn't know where they went."

"I didn't."

"But you told Kadan they went to the moon, and they do."

"I guessed."

"Oh."

"Now can we go?"

Sam nodded and rose, and the group headed to the ring room, the jaffa falling into step more out of habit than anything. Three minutes later, they filed in and congregated in the center of the room, standing close together so they would all fit. Fal operated the controls and joined them on the circle.

As they were being transported away, Teal'c saw orange flares sparking off the metal around him and a flash of Kor'ana's furious face.

* * *

"Move!" Teal'c yelled as soon as the rings rose from the circle. "Kor'ana is right behind us!" The group took off, charging out of the room and down a long hallway which ended in a T.

"Which way?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Follow me," Fal said, turning left and running down another corridor.

"Where are we going?" Teal'c called out from the back of the group. He looked behind and saw a burst of white light come from the ring room. "Jaffa!" he yelled, diving for cover behind a wall panel. Sam came with him, her zat open and ready, though she heavily favored her injured shoulder.

Orange and blue bolts came boiling down the corridor, followed by six jaffa. The group dispatched them quickly from their cover positions and took off again.

"We'll head for the throne room," Fal called back, answering Teal'c's earlier question. "There is only one door and it is easily defended."

"Is there a chappa'ai on this moon?" Teal'c asked.

"I do not know. I have never been here," came the answer. "I have only seen the schematics for the structure."

More weapons fire came from behind them, and the group scattered again. Two of the rebels went down, smoking holes in their chests, followed by three more from the attacking group. But another unit of jaffa, this one headed by Kadan, came up behind the first and they all fell to, firing until the corridor was filled with smoke.

Fal motioned to the remainder of his men and they broke cover. "Go!" he yelled to Teal'c as he raced by, then emitted a battle cry that echoed off the glinting walls. Four more enemy guards fell under the assault before Teal'c felt Carter's hand on his arm, pulling him away. He limped after her and they ran, Cali in the lead, Teal'c and Sam firing over their shoulders. Moments later, they reached the ornate doors of what could only be the throne room and ran inside, closing and locking it behind them. There, at the far end of the very large, very cluttered, room was a stargate, beckoning to them like an old friend.

"Samantha," Teal'c started, taking up a position near the door, using several pieces of destroyed furniture as cover.

"Right." She ran to the DHD and pressed the first symbol. Nothing happened and she tried again, swearing when the device did not respond. She pulled off the red dome in the center of the device and called back over her shoulder, "The control crystal's gone!"

Teal'c opened his mouth to reply when the door exploded inward, knocking him off his feet and sending him sliding across the floor. Stars exploded in his vision as his head hit the ground, but he raised his zat and kept firing at the door. A blue lightening bolt arced toward him and caught him in the chest, sending him into convulsions and threatening to pull him down into darkness. He fought it hard, desperate to stay conscious, but he was paralyzed. Lying helplessly on the floor, he peered through the dust still stirring in the air from the blast and saw Kadan standing in the doorway, Kor'ana at his side. The queen lowered her arm, having used her hand device to demolish the doors, but she quickly raised it again as Carter took aim from behind the DHD. A powerful wave of energy caught Sam on her right side, sending her spinning away. She hit the floor and didn't move.

Ignoring Teal'c, evidently believing he was unconscious and no threat, Kor'ana and her First Prime sauntered into the room. They moved slowly toward Cali, who was looking concernedly at Carter lying near her.

"So, daughter, you have betrayed me," Kor'ana said, putting one bejeweled hand on her thin hip. "Just as I knew you would. Allowing you to help the prisoners escape gave me the perfect excuse to get rid of you once and for all." The queen bared her teeth in an ugly sneer and moved a little closer. "You are weak. I had hoped that by keeping the memories of our kind from you, you would prove to be more pliable. Evidently I was mistaken. You are no better than the Tok'ra filth who continually turn their backs on their heritage.

"If I am unlike you, mother, then I have done well," Cali said softly, though her carriage was straight and proud. "I have seen how you treat those over whom you rule. With cruelty and death. I will have no part of it."

Kor'ana hissed at her. "When Apophis comes…"

"Apophis is dead."

"You lie!"

"No." Cali's voice was still calm and controlled. "He was killed several years ago. He is not coming back."

Kor'ana raised a shaking hand and pointed at Cali. "Kill her!" she shrieked. Kadan dropped his zat and raised his staff, training it on Cali, who didn't move. The jaffa grinned as he activated the weapon and fired directly at Cali's chest, but a blur of speed and color came from beside the girl and absorbed the full brunt of the blast. Sam crashed to the ground and slid several feet, leaving a bloody trail in her wake.

Teal'c screamed soundlessly as he watched Carter fall, fighting with everything he had against the paralysis that kept him from her side. He felt his fingers twitch against the zat still in his hand and redoubled his efforts, desperate to help her.

Recovering quickly, Cali grabbed Sam's zat off the DHD and fired twice, hitting Kadan with both bolts. His eyes rolled up in his head as he convulsed and fell.

Kor'ana stared at her first prime lying on the ground, her eyes wide. "How dare you!" she shouted, raising her hand device to Cali. "You will die, daughter. Then I will revive you and kill you again!"

Cali looked pityingly at the deranged queen. "How will you revive me mother? You have no sarcophagus."

A twisted smile split the skeletal face. "How wrong you are, daughter." She spit the last word as if it was an epithet. "It's in the next room. It was originally to be given to you when you spawned your first brood, but I think I will save it for a much more entertaining purpose."

"You're lying," Cali said, her voice still calm. "If there was a sarcophagus here, you would have been using it all this time."

"Who is to say that I haven't?" Kor'ana smirked and attempted a suave grooming of her hair. "And I do believe it has been very beneficial."

Movement behind the queen caught Teal'c's eye and he saw Sam struggling to her knees, one hand around her middle, the other digging in one of the pockets in her pants. He looked back to Cali, wanting to see if she had noticed Carter, but the girl's eyes were fixed on the queen. A glimmer of fear was showing in Cali's face as the red crystal within Kor'ana's hand device began to glow with deadly energy.

Teal'c watched, still fighting his ever lessening paralysis as Carter forced herself to her feet and raised her clenched fist over her head. Something blue and obviously sharp flashed toward the queen and buried itself into her back. Teal'c shifted his gaze to Kor'ana's chest and saw the front end of a large blue crystal punch through her riotous garments, covered in blood and gore. As he watched, Sam fell to the ground again, both arms now wrapped around her middle and her face completely white.

Kor'ana saw her too and tried to turn, staggering as blood poured from her body. With a last burst of will, Teal'c finally threw off the residual paralysis and raised his zat, blasting Kor'ana with electricity. Once, twice, three times he hit her and she vanished as if she had never been.

Teal'c rolled to his feet and stumbled over to where Carter had fallen. Cali was already there, looking stricken. She helped him turn her over, then cried out at the sight of the bloody hole that smoldered where her symbiote pouch had been.

Quickly, Teal'c felt her neck for a pulse. It was there, but it was so thready that he feared she had only moments to live. He looked up as Cali spoke.

"Take her to the next chamber, Teal'c. My sarcophagus is there. Use it to heal her."

The jaffa quickly put his arms under Carter's body and pulled her toward him. Heaving himself to his feet, he limped as fast as he could toward the demolished door and out into the corridor. The next room was only a few feet away, but it felt like a hundred miles. His vision swam and faded, but he forced himself to keep moving. He would not let her die. Not when salvation was so close. He stopped at the doorway, leaning against the wall until it irised open.

Teal'c staggered into the chamber, heading for the large sarcophagus that took up the majority of the far wall of the room. Blood ran down his arms from Carter's wound, soaking his borrowed shirt. He stumbled and fell to one knee, clutching his friend tightly against his chest. She moaned in his arms, her eyes fluttering.

"Teal'c," she said thickly.

"You must hold on, Samantha," he rasped.

"Hurts." She arched in his arms as pain washed over her in waves. Her breathing was ragged, coming in gasps as her life bled away over his hands.

Teal'c forced himself to stand, hefting his precious burden, and lurched forward the last few steps. Carefully, he laid her on the ground and activated the sarcophagus, then lifted her slight form and placed it gently inside. Once her weight left his arms, he made to straighten, but stopped, looking at her face. The glow of light from the machine illuminated her features, highlighting her beauty. On impulse, Teal'c leaned back down and brushed her lips with his own, memories crashing over him at the contact.

Rising, he pressed the panel that activated the device, and collapsed to the floor. Cali came in, watching the lid close over Carter, and sat down beside Teal'c.

"I owe her my life," the girl said, taking his huge hand in her tiny one.

"As do I," he answered. "Many times over."

"I am sorry I did not kill Kor'ana, Teal'c. I simply could not bring myself to do it."

The jaffa grunted, blackness washing over him from the trauma of the last few minutes. "Do not blame yourself. Your hatred of killing is what makes you different from the one who bore you." He closed his eyes, unable to hold the darkness at bay any longer.

Cali sat down beside him, leaning her back against the sarcophagus. "Sleep, jaffa. I will watch over her."

* * *

"Teal'c?" Sam opened her eyes and stayed still for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. _Why am I in a sarcophagus? _She sat up and looked down at herself, her jaw dropping. The lurid X that had plagued her for what felt like forever, was gone. She was healed. She was whole. The shredded remains of her shirt were the only indication that anything had ever been different. Standing, she looked down at the floor.

"Teal'c!" she yelped, jumping out of the sarcophagus and landing beside her friend. Frantic, she felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she found it, strong and sure.

"He needs to be treated, but he will live," came a voice from the shadows. Sam whirled and saw Cali walking toward her.

"Maybe we should get him into the sarcophagus," Sam said, turning back to her friend and running a hand over his head. His hair was soft, she noticed, softer than she'd thought it would be.

"He thought you'd say that, so he asked me to tell you no. He wants to heal at home."

She smiled slightly. "That sounds like him. The problem is, I have no idea how we're going to get there. The control crystal to the DHD is gone, so that route is out of the question." She looked hopefully at Cali. "Unless you know of a power source we could use. Or if there are any ships in the area."

"I do not know of such a power source or of a ship, Samantha. I am sorry."

"Someone call for a cab?" came a voice from behind them.

Sam spun around. "Cam!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell strolled into the room, quickly taking everything in, including Cali, before returning his gaze to Carter. He was followed by Vala MalDoran and Daniel Jackson.

"Vala! Daniel!" Sam said, obviously still dumbstruck. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, you know," Mitchell drawled. "A little luck, a pinch of genius and a dash of…"

"They captured one of the jaffa that ambushed you on 245," Daniel interrupted. "Once he found out the jaffa were free of the goa'uld, he told them everything he knew about how to find you."

Mitchell turned to the younger man. "I was getting' to that part," he protested.

Sam grinned. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys."

"Of course you can," Vala said, tossing her hair away from her face. "We're listening."

"Perhaps another time." Teal'c's voice came from behind Carter.

Cam glanced at Cali again, raising his eyebrows at Sam. "She with us?" he asked. Sam nodded and Mitchell and Daniel went around to help Teal'c to his feet.

Vala looked down at the child now semi-hiding behind Carter and walked toward them. "Who do we have here?" she asked. Her blue eyes widened as she drew near, and she stopped abruptly. "Samantha, you do know she's a goa'uld, right?"

Sam put an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. "Vala, this is Sepha, host to Cali. And she's not Goa'uld. She's Tok'ra."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SG-1 stood at the foot of the gate ramp, listening as Chief Harriman called out the locking of the chevrons.

"I still can't believe you two went through that entire escapade, having all the fun, while Vala and I were stuck on that stinky ship for three days."

"Fun?" Sam echoed incredulously. "Cam, were you even listening at the debriefing? Those three days were about the least fun of my entire life!"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "Be glad you were not with us, Colonel Mitchell."

"Yeah, well, at least you would have had some backup," Cam groused.

Sam turned to Vala. "You've been awfully quiet the last few hours. Are you okay?"

The black haired woman turned to Sam, her eyes serious. "What you went through is nothing to be made light of, Samantha. I can't imagine how you are dealing with it so well. I certainly wouldn't be so calm."

Sam glanced at Teal'c. "I had a lot of help, believe me."

Vala gave her a quick one armed hug. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Vala. Me too," Sam said, hugging her back.

"Chevron seven, locked!" came Harriman's voice over the intercom, and the wormhole engaged, _kawooshing_ out of the ring with its characteristic brightness and splendor.

Blast doors to their right opened, and General Landry entered, accompanied by two Tok'ra and a small black haired, green eyed girl, dressed in a simple white shift that only seemed to accentuate her beauty. The two Tok'ra headed toward the ramp, but Cali/Sepha walked over to Sam and Teal'c, holding her arms out.

Sam knelt and embraced the girl, holding her tight. When she let go, she looked into the emerald eyes.

"Thank you," Sepha said, tears sparkling on her cheeks. "How can I ever repay you for your kindness?"

Sam glanced down, surprised at the moisture gathering in her own eyes. "Sepha, the first time I saw you, I swore to myself that we would find some way to get you out of there. As it turned out, you were the one who helped us. So I think we're pretty much even."

Sepha grinned and nodded, then went to Teal'c. The big jaffa knelt and wrapped her in a hug that completely engulfed her small frame.

"Be well, little one," he said, releasing her.

Sepha smiled up at him and repeated her thanks before walking back to the Tok'ra waiting on the ramp. She dipped her head and her eyes flashed as Cali raised it. "Thank you, my friends, from the bottom of my heart. I will never forget you."

With that, she turned and walked up the ramp. Pausing and looking back at the edge of the event horizon, she raised her hand once more, then disappeared.

* * *

Teal'c sat on the floor of his quarters, staring into the flame of the candle and ignoring the ache in his still healing leg. Shadows danced and wavered over concrete walls and he could smell the light fragrance being emitted by the candle as it burned, but he ignored all of it. He was meditating, or more accurately, he was trying to meditate, but was having trouble clearing his mind.

A soft knock provided a welcome excuse to abandon the exercise. "Come."

Light entered from the hallway as Carter opened the door halfway and peeked in. "Hi. Am I interrupting?"

"No, please enter."

She came sat down opposite him, crossing her legs and staring into the small flame for a while. Then, "You can really meditate using just this tiny little thing?" she asked.

"I can. But I have had many years of practice, Colonel Carter."

"Oh, we're back to titles are we?"

He quirked a brow at her. "Would you prefer I use your given name at all times?"

She shrugged. "Sure, unless you feel it's inappropriate in a given situation. I don't call you by your rank all the time."

"I do not have a rank."

"And if you did?"

He smiled, enjoying the banter. "I would ask it only if the situation warranted the formality."

"There, you see?" She grinned, then looked back at the flame, suddenly awkward.

"How are Cali and Sepha faring?" Teal'c asked to break the silence.

"Great! The Tok'ra have adopted Cali as their new queen and are treating her like royalty. Sepha sent a message back inviting us to a banquet in our honor." She smiled a little. "Cali added a little bit about how the Tok'ra are pushing to begin increasing their numbers, but that she is determined to wait until she is sure Sepha is mature enough to deal with the whole mating thing. Evidently they're talking about entering negotiations with the human population of P5C-422 to develop a mutually beneficial host program."

Teal'c nodded his satisfaction. "Teams of jaffa have been sent to Cali's planet to offer freedom to the remaining guards. SG-11 and SG-12 have been deployed to assist the native people with food and medical supplies. In time, the Ayans will repopulate the planet and their culture will once again be allowed to thrive and grow."

"Ayans?"

"Yes. Evidently the name of the planet is Aya."

"Ah."

Sam just sat looking at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze to her hands. "Teal'c, there are couple of other reasons why I came to talk to you." She took a deep breath. "I wanted, needed, to ask you something, but I understand if you don't want to speak of it."

Teal'c's stomach clenched. He knew what was coming.

"Back on the planet," Carter went on, oblivious to his trepidation, "there were several moments where you looked at me in a certain way or said something that could be interpreted as, um, well, you know."

"I do."

"And so, well, I was wondering if anything happened during those years on the Odyssey that would change our relationship. Anything I should know about."

And there it was. She had asked him the very question he had sworn to himself he would never ever answer. To anyone. But his time with her on Aya had brought his feelings very close to the surface, and he had struggled to keep them hidden.

He sighed. "Samantha, the six of us were alone on that ship for a very long time. Events occurred that might never have taken place outside of that enclosed environment. That is why I have not spoken of it. My doing so would only serve to plant thoughts and set into motions actions that may or may not occur in this timeline. I prefer to allow such things to progress on their own."

He looked into her eyes and he knew she knew. She saw his vague answer for what it was, but she nodded and let it go. Then she took a deep breath. "The other reason I'm here is to tell you the news. I'm being reassigned to the Pegasus galaxy as Commander of Atlantis." She bit her lip, watching for his reaction.

Teal'c's eyebrows shot up and he forced a pleased expression onto his face. "Congratulations, C—Samantha. I cannot think of anyone more suited to the task."

She gave a small smile. "Thanks Teal'c. Anyway, I'm not leaving for a few days, and the team wants to spend the time camping together. You want to come?"

Teal'c almost panicked, though he was careful not to show it. Spending a weekend with her out in the wilderness, even if the rest of the group was present, would only serve to fuel what he desperately needed to bury. "I think not. But rest assured I will be here to say goodbye."

"I thought you might say that." She rose and walked to the door. "Take care of yourself, Teal'c."

He nodded his head to her. "And you, Samantha."

He watched as she opened the door and turned back to look at him, a sad smile on her face. Then she was gone. He sat for a time, staring into the flame of the candle and attempting once more to quiet his mind. Then inspiration struck and he blew out the flame and closed his eyes to listen for the thunder of a waterfall.

**End**

* * *

_That's all folks!! I really hope you liked this fic. If you did, please press that little blue-purple button down there and let me know. If you didn't, press it anyway and let me know what could have been better._

_Again, a HUGE thank you to Skydiver, Tracy and especially Roonie for the awesome beta work. Roonie spent a lot of time on this for me, making excellent points regarding characterizations, sentence structures and the like. Thank you!! _


End file.
